Changes
by relativestranger
Summary: He is a new captain and she is the only one that could put up with his arrogance. Finally completed. Enjoy and Review!
1. The New Captain

**Chapter One – The New Captain**

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and recited, "Now, I realize that you've only been an ANBU member for a year and a half. However, I feel that you have excelled and surpassed all our expectations. Thus, I am naming you ANBU captain. As you know, Kohaku recently retired from his captaincy. Now, being captain will entail more responsibility than you are used to; you are among the elites. I have no doubts that you will be able to show me, your fellow comrades, and your village what you are capable of." She paused and looked to her left, "How's that sound?"  
"Sounds good. Who can resist with praises like that?"  
"Good, send him in."

"Hokage-sama," he bowed his head.  
"Good morning. There was something I wanted to tell you. You have done an exceptional job as a member of the ANBU forces..."  
"Thank you."

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why _he was here. He hasn't done anything wrong nor has he gotten under anyone's skin. Well, at least not of late. So why on earth was he standing in the Hokage's office at 7 in the morning?

"I wanted to inform you that under careful deliberation, I decided to promote you to ANBU captain." Tsunade couldn't remember what she had rehearsed with Shizune earlier and felt that it would just be better to just come out and just say it without beating around the bush.

He had no doubt that he was more than qualified to hold this position but he didn't expect them to make a decision over his future with ANBU that quickly.  
He was shocked but he didn't show it.  
"I be honored that you would give me such a responsibility."

"You are a born leader. And now, you will lead some of the most elite ninjas of Konoha. And to assess your abilities, I will be sending you on your first mission. A rather simple one until I know for sure that you can handle yourself and look out for your teammates. You will need a check up and you will have to pick 2 additional ANBU members you wish to have with you on this mission. There will be total of 4 members you will be leading."  
"Will you be picking the other 2?"  
Tsunade chuckled deeply and if you asked him quite evilly, "No, your co-captain will."

Once again he was surprised but was able to hide it. A co-captain? Is that really necessary? Yes, it is his first mission, but they should know by now that he is more than capable of handling himself and his subordinates on a 'simple' mission. He's a genius for crying out loud!

"A co-captain?"  
"I have no doubt that you are capable of taking care of yourself and your unit but I need reassurance. Just in case. Kind of like an insurance policy."  
Reluctantly, he agreed, "Of course, Hokage-sama."  
"Good. She should be arriving anytime now."

For the third time today, he was floored; and this time, he didn't even _try_ to hide it. His co-captain is a _she_?  
"_She_?"  
"Yes, _she_. When _she_ arrives, I will explain further."

They waited patiently for this phantom 'she co-captain' to arrive when Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk when she finally sighed, "Dammit, why does she always do this? Well then fine, I'll make sure to tell Sakura to give her a shot during her check up!"  
He was befuddled as he looked at the wisest ninja (at least that's what the title of Hokage was supposed to embody) in all of Konoha muttering to herself.

After her tirade, she turned her attention to him, "Go on to the ANBU headquarters. Perhaps she's there. Her name is Fukuda Yoichiro. And tell her to see me immediately!"  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He turned to leave and as he walked down the long corridors of the building, he couldn't help but think what in the world has the world come to? In a span of 10 minutes, he became a captain of the world's most renowned Special Forces, assigned a mission, found out he will be manning said mission with another captain, and the other captain is female. Not that he was a chauvinistic jerk or anything but it just... made him feel slightly incompetent. It seemed that he had bit off more than he could chew when he signed on for this gig.

While he thought about his current situation, he didn't even notice that he reached the hospital on the way to the ANBU headquarters.

_Was she old? She can't be... they don't let a bunch of old grandmas in the ANBU forces... right? Of course not! Was she short and fat? No, no she's an ANBU captain. She has to be tall and in shape, right? Black hair? Brown? Blonde? Black. Let's stick with black. What about the eyes? Grey? Blue? Green... or violet. Maybe brown. Grey looks good with black... I think. Long or short hair..._  
He was so immersed in his internal debate that he didn't see the pink haired kunoichi until he walked straight into her.

"Oh, Sakura-san my apologies. I wasn't paying attention."  
"It's alright." She quietly excused him, "I just heard about your promotion, congratulations!" Sakura blushed a little at the close proximity of the newly instated ANBU captain.

It was no secret that he was the admiration of virtually every female in Konoha. At the tender age of 22, he was considered one of the most handsome men in the village; his big, beautiful, dreamy eyes, raven hair, and a body fit for a Greek god was enough to make even the strongest woman weak in the knees. Although he fully aware of this sex symbol status, he wanted to remain oblivious (or at least appear to be oblivious) to such attention from the opposite sex and concentrated on what he was good at: being a ninja.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I need my medical records updated before I head out to my next mission so I'll drop by a little later. Is that alright?"  
"That should be fine. I'll make sure to have your file ready."  
"Thank you. I'll see you later."

­­­­­­­­­­He rushed off before Sakura even had a chance to say good-bye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure was perched watching the exchange between the handsome ninja and the pink hair medic. Like a predator stalking its prey, she licked her lips in anticipation, "So _you're_ the prodigal Hyugga Neji. Fresh meat. This ought to be fun." She disappeared quickly and made her way to a previous appointment.


	2. The Co Captain

**Chapter Two – The Co-Captain**

"Captain Hyugga," one subordinate straightened up and exclaimed once Neji stepped into the room. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly news spread in this village.  
"Is Captain Fukuda Yoichiro here?"  
"Well, she stepped out earlier."  
He sighed in irritation at her elusiveness, "What can you tell me about her?"  
"Captain Fukuda? Well, she's been away from Konoha for a while. She was on this big time mission. But she's wonderful. Incredibly intelligent, talented, and absolutely breathtaking," the ninja sighed dreamily.  
He rolled his eyes at the ninja and asked, "When will Captain Fukuda be back?"  
"Well, she should-"  
The ninja was cut off by a new voice; a female voice, "Looking for me?"

With his back facing her, Neji sighed, "You didn't show up to Ho-" he too was cut off but not by her interrupting. When he turned around and came face to face with the elusive Fukuda Yoichiro, she was what he had been expecting; she was young. But also so utterly beautiful that he was rendered speechless.

Chuckling, she teased, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She licked her lips seductively that would have sent most men to the infirmary due to an excessive nosebleed.

Neji however, simply cleared his throat and stated, "Hardly. I just find it hard for someone as young as you to be a captain." He slightly winced that no one would've caught it. Unfortunately for Neji, it didn't go unnoticed by the other captain. It was stupid; he knew that. After all, he was expecting someone young. It was then that he realized that his momentary lapse of mental competence made him look like a complete and utter idiot. But it was too late; she was looking at him as if he were from another planet. And he mentally kicked himself for such an idiotic comment.

"You're kidding me right? I've known agents that became captains at 13. And besides, I thought that you're pretty young yourself. I love fresh meat. Did I assume wrong?" She stepped closer to him until her face was mere inches from his, "Or are you some perverted, old man trying to recapture his youth by becoming a captain of the most elite squads in the world?"

Neji stepped back, uncomfortable from the intrusion of his space, cleared his throat, and apologized to cover up his burning cheeks, "I apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you before meeting you." He desperately tried to cover up his previous comment by apologizing.  
She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not offended."

"Hokage-sama wante-"  
"I already saw Tsunade. She gave this bit about being on time and something else. I wasn't really paying attention. But I know you were looking for me. Well, you found me. What now, _captain_?"

The way she said that word, _captain_, sent shivers down his spine. A grand total of five minutes with this woman and he was already sent on edge.

"W-we need to be examined before we head out to our mission."  
"Fair enough, but shouldn't we choose who we'll be taking with us? That way, they can be examined before the mission as well."

Damn, why hadn't he thought of that? Not wanting to make himself look like a fool any further, he humbly agreed. They walked together debating on which ninjas would be suitable for the mission and after much deliberation (and argument), they had selected their 4 members for the mission. All 6 ANBU ninjas then went off to the hospital to get checked up.

Walking behind Yoichiro, Neji couldn't help but stare at the attractive captain. And think. A lot of thinking. How come he had never seen her before? Who was she? Why hadn't he heard of her until today? And how in the world did she get away with calling the Hokage, Tsunade?

He watched as her silver hair blew in the wind. It was quite messy; as if she just got out of bed and it was loosely braided as it flew behind her. He wasn't about to deny her attractiveness; he may appear to be stoic and emotionless but he was still a male. Her pale blue eyes, silver hair, and slender body were more than enough for him to admit his attraction toward her. He also thought he was going to lose sleep over thinking about his fellow captain. _I'm so screwed. _His thoughts came to a grinding halt when they reached the hospital. The squad was then separated into different rooms for their physicals and checkups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji already felt his nightmares coming true: he was alone with the _very_ attractive and the _very_ female ANBU captain. Without stealing a glance at him, she uttered, "It's not nice to stare."  
Gathering himself after being caught, he coldly retaliated, "I wasn't staring."  
"When you look at someone or something as long as you were looking at me, it's called staring."  
"Well, I wasn't looking," he tried to sell.  
She smirked at his lame response, "When your eyes fall in a certain direction, it's called looking."

He was about to refute it but was interrupted, much to Yoichiro's disappointment, when Sakura walked in with their charts. "Fukuda Yoichiro." Sakura looked at her, "Are you ready for your check up?" Yoichiro nodded. "And you, Neji?"  
"Ah, yes."  
"Then I'll get started."  
They nodded and let the medic nin do her work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the team finished their medical examinations, the 4 subordinates headed back to the headquarters leaving the two captains, once again, alone.  
"Have you gotten your Ninjaken yet?"  
"No."  
"Captains are required to carry their Ninjaken on their persons at _all_ times."  
Glancing at the other captain, Neji pointed out that _she_ wasn't carrying _hers_.  
"That's because I don't follow the rules; never have, never will," she walked ahead of him but not before she turned around and gave him a wink. "Now come on, let's get that Ninjaken. Can't be the only captain without one can you?"  
Neji couldn't help but follow the unorthodox silver hair kunoichi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found themselves in the armory. He gaped in awe at the sheer numbers and heard Yoichiro instruct, "Pick one." Just as he was about to pick one up, she stopped him, "Not like that! You can't pick any old stinky sword. You have to pick one that fits you."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked exasperatedly.  
"Instinct. Close your eyes and go with your gut."

Neji was skeptical but did as was instructed; he closed his eyes and concentrated on his 'instincts.' He finally turned 180 degrees and took three long strides before stopping. He clenched and unclenched his fists; heart beating with excitement before getting a hold of the sword; his sword.

He opened his eyes and saw the look of approval from his fellow captain. "Good. Now you're ready for your first mission. Come along, we have to see Tsunade for our mission details."  
"I'm not a child," he harshly informed her.  
"Did I ever say you were?"  
"'Come along?' That's something you say to a 5 year old and I am hardly a 5 year old."  
She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Come along."  
He threw his arms up in defeat and reluctantly followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good you're both here. Now I can tell you what your mission will be. You will be traveling to the Water Country with your team. In a few days, the Water Country will be announcing their new Priest. Your mission is to go there and oversee the festivities and make sure nothing disrupts the ceremony. You will be there to lend whatever services to the Mizukage and the Priest that they need. Am I understood?"  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."  
Yoichiro eyed Neji at his politeness, "Rrrrr-right, if you can just tell us _when_ we'll be leaving, I can get the hell out of here."  
Tsunade sighed in exasperation, "Must you be so rude?"  
"You've known me for a long time. You shouldn't be surprised."  
"Unfortunately, yes." Tsunade looked at Yoichiro wearily.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"You leave tomorrow; in the morning. There will be a ship waiting for you."  
"Wonderful. Ta," she added mockingly "... _Hokage-sama_."

Yoichiro left the office and Neji was about to follow when Tsunade called him back, "Be careful. And do me a favor, watch out for her. She can be very impulsive and foolhardy."  
Neji didn't realize that baby-sitting was part of the mission but nodded anyway.  
"Also, don't let her hotheadedness bother you. It's not my place to explain why, but... it's just who she is... now anyway." She paused thoughtfully, "Be patient with her."  
Neji nodded again and left the office in deep thought. He didn't even notice her until she spoke, "What did she say?"  
He turned to face her, "Not much. Just told me to be careful since it's my first mission as captain."  
She shook her head and smirked, "Bullshit."  
"Look, I-"  
"Forget it. I interested anymore. Just... get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you around. Come to my apartment and wake me up tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" he asked but she already disappeared. Sighing heavily, he turned around to Tsunade's office once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In my kooky imagination, only ANBU captains carry a Ninjaken (katana). It serves as a distinguishing characteristic for them. More distinguishing characteristics will be revealed next chapter.


	3. The Mission and Revelations

**Chapter Three – The ** **Mission**** and Revelations **

The next day, Neji showed up at Yoichiro's apartment; per her request, although it was more like a command, from the day before. He himself had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning. Last night, he went to the bar with his friends. He normally wouldn't participate in these activities the night prior to missions but after meeting his hard-headed and impossible co-captain, he needed to blow off steam.

And so he finally dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the address the Hokage provided him. Here he was, in front of her apartment knocking on the door that wasn't being answered. Getting nowhere fast, he began to bang on the door and yelling her name.

It wasn't proper Hyugga conduct but luckily, no one was around to witness such abhorrent behavior and besides, she wasn't making this any easier; how else was he supposed to get her to wake up? He had a feeling that she was still asleep despite only knowing her for less than a day.

Finally the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Yoichiro. And disheveled she may be, she was still unbelievably attractive even in this state. Shaking his thoughts, he reminded her that she had asked him to wake her up should she fail to show up on her own.

"Right. Of course. Duh! Lemme get changed and I'll be right with you." She invited him in and he waited in her small living room. He looked around and noticed that it was rather tidy. And sparse; as if she had just moved in. Or that there hadn't been anyone living here for a long time.

15 minutes later, he heard rustling from the hallway he muttered, "Were you planning on taking the whole day to get changed?"  
"Don't be pissy. It doesn't suit you, " she hollered from the hall.  
He scowled at her description of him, "If you would just hurry up, we can..."

He stopped short once she emerged from the hall; the view she had graced him with stunned him. Her silver hair was tied messily into a high ponytail and he stared as her ANBU uniform hugged every contour of her body. He hadn't noticed it yesterday underneath her loose clothing, but with today's tight uniform, it was undeniable; her breasts were... well, she filled out the uniform nicely... very, _very_ nicely. It was a standard ANBU uniform; except the forearm guards we're missing and he would've continued to stare at her nicely filled out uniform if it weren't for her legs distracting him. It seemed that she altered her uniform into shorts... very, very short shorts. Her holster was strapped to her left leg and a black legging ran up mid-thigh while her right leg was bare except for her Konoha forehead protector. Her ANBU mask hung loosely around her neck. And this time, her Ninjaken was present, hanging off her back as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yea, yea, yea. The mission can't start without us so relax. You want some breakfast?"  
"I've already eaten," he shook himself out of his reverie.  
"Well I haven't. I can't go on a mission on an empty stomach so you'll just have to wait."

10 minutes and 2 full stomachs later (Neji joined her after her insistence); Neji and Yoichiro finally left her apartment to meet the rest of their team.

As they made their way through the forest, Yoichiro noticed that something very important was missing from the rookie captain.  
"Where's your tattoo? Don't tell me they didn't give you one."  
"I was named captain yesterday. You can't expect me to get everything done in less than 24 hours did you?"  
"I did."  
Neji found himself doing something he had never done before: rolling his eyes. She sure did enjoy getting under her skin didn't she?

He was about to answer back when suddenly, she drew her kunai and threw it into the trees off to the left. A body fell from where her kunai had hit.  
They were being followed.  
"Simple mission, my ass!"

They quickly approached to the fallen body and saw that it was an unknown ninja.

"I'm going to kill her! She said nothing about this being a _dangerous_ mission! We don't have nearly enough men to deal with something like this!"  
"Be careful. We don't know how many others are out there," Neji instructed the others.

He activated his Byakugan and scanned the area but saw nothing else out of the ordinary, "The area's clear. No other ninjas besides the 6 of us."

"I don't like this. It's never a good sign when Akatsuki is involved."  
"Akatsuki? Are you sure?"  
"Purple nail polish; kind of an identifying characteristic; even for unimportant underlings."  
"What if this was a part the mission?"  
"Huh?"  
"Look here," Neji held up a piece of paper he had found on the body of the dead ninja. Scribbled on it was one simple word: 'Mist.'  
"Mist? Is that supposed to mean something?"  
"Hidden Village of the Mist? We are going to the Water Country."  
Silence reined the area as they investigated the dead man further.

It was getting late and this new development was taking its toll on the squad. Neji, realizing the men's fatigue ordered them to find shelter for the night. They found a small cave on the edge of a lake and the men, despite the day's happenings, fell asleep after they ate. The two captains stayed up and discussed their current predicament.

"What do you think? Hidden Village of the Mist?"  
"Akatsuki does have an S-class ninja from the hidden village of the Mist," Neji said; trying to make sense of the situation.  
"Doesn't make sense. What is it they possibly need from the Mist?" She paused. "Unless it's not the Mist they're after; it's the Water Country; the priest." She exclaimed finally making sense of the situation.  
"Priest?"

"We're being sent to oversee the ceremony. Collect information about the priest; his new powers things like that." She began to explain, "The high priest is the one person in the village aside from the Mizukagewith the most power. The priest's spiritual and supernatural powers are unrivaled. They also oversee the decision and policy making of the Country's officials. If Akatsuki gets their hands on him, their goals of achieving world domination would be within reach. They failed to collect _all_ of the Bijuus: Naruto is capable of defending himself, and they're unable to locate the other three. Even so, it's not going to stop them from pursuing the Jinchuurikis. By using the priest's powers, they'll be able to locate the other three and once 8 of the 9 Bijuus have fallen into their hands, Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Then we have to stop them."  
"No."  
"What? We can't just sit back and not do anything!" he harshly whispered.  
"Calm down Hyugga. I didn't say we weren't going to do anything. We still have a mission to complete. Tsunade sent us to the Water Country to gather information about the event. When we get there and it just so happen that Akatsuki is there as well, we'll have no choice but to intervene. I'll send Meiko back to Konoha tomorrow to inform Tsunade what's going on." She sighed and contemplated, "Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep on the lookout."

"We've all had a long day. Why don't you rest and I'll stay up."  
"You are awesome! Good night!" She thumped his back roughly and skipped off to her resting spot.

Neji couldn't believe it. I mean yes, he did voluntarily volunteer to stay up and he had no problem with that. He just thought that she would at least put up a better fight with him over the issue. Again his assumptions came back to bite him in the ass. As he sat by the fire, his mind ran through the days events. While he knew this new development complicated things, he enjoyed the challenge. It was exactly what he had been expecting when he first accepted ANBU's invitation.  
He looked over at the resting captain and the rest of his squad one last time and his eyelids became heavy.

"Hey."  
"Mhnahma."  
"Neji."  
"Moonahka."  
"Hyugga, wake up."  
Neji still didn't budge so she kicked him, "Wha? Where?" Neji jolted awake.  
"Go get some rest over there. You're no good to me if you're tired."  
"Huh?" He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.  
"I need someone to watch my back and if you're half asleep, you're useless to me." She reiterated while pointing to her former resting spot.  
"Oh, right. Thanks," Neji groggily got up and stumbled toward where she had been resting before.

His eyes became heavy from watching the dancing flames. Finally, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again, in my kooky imagination, only ANBU captains are graced with the famous ANBU tattoo. Another feature given solely to captains.

Also, I re-read chapter two and there were some things that I wasn't happy with it... there were also some minor grammatical errors I wasn't able to catch but I'm too lazy to: 1) go back and correct it and 2) re-upload it.


	4. The Priestess

**Chapter Four – The Priestess**

Morning came and Yoichiro done what she said she would; she sent Meiko back to Konoha and the rest of the team made their way toward the Mist village as quickly as possible. They informed the rest of the squad their thoughts regarding Akatsuki, and adamantly told Meiko report their findings to Tsunade herself.

Under the new circumstances, they felt the boat wouldn't be fast enough to take them to the Water Country so they sprinted across resting on the small islands between the Fire Country and the Water Country. They were able to reach the Water Country by nightfall and the two captains sent their 3 remaining men to look for a hotel while they headed to see the Mizukage.

They were led to the Mizukage's office and were left waiting for his arrival.  
"Do we tell him?"  
"No need to alarm them. We'll simply get the information we need about the inauguration of the priest and stay to observe tomorrow's coronation."

"Ah, Konoha Leaf ANBU ninjas. How may I help you?"  
"Mizukage-san. We've come under the instruction of the Hokage to oversee the appointment of the new priest. I am Captain Hyuuga Neji and this is Captain Fukuda Yoichiro," Neji introduced the Mizukage.  
"Yes, I heard from Hokage-sama herself that she will be sending several agents here. And it's priest-_tess_. Not priest. Our new high official is a female."  
"Nice!" Yoichiro exclaimed however, all eyes turned to her, "Oh, sorry. It's just that I know that all the previous high priests were male."  
The Mizukage chuckled, "I know. It's quite a change. But in this time and age, I think it's only appropriate. And besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the former priest picked her himself. Her skills are truly amazing."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh, her powers of foresight are truly remarkable. She is able to detect the slightest change in chakra and able to locate a specific chakra force with pinpoint accuracy." The two captains looked at each other; that was what they feared.

"The control she has over her chakra is unlike anything I've ever seen. If I hadn't witnessed it myself, I wouldn't believe such a person existed. But her powers are still being developed. She's quite young, you know? But she will be the greatest Priestess this country has ever seen. Her heart... it's like... like a gentle kindness and yet forceful; powerful," the Mizukage praised in admiration.

"What will the inauguration tomorrow entail exactly?" Neji asked.  
"Well, we start early; at around 7 in the morning. It'll consist of two hours of chanting from lower level priests and priestesses then the priestess will be introduced to the members of the temple and for about an hour she will immersed in the Country's most sacred water; blessed from the very first priests themselves. She will drink and eat various foods that are sacred to this land; and that will allow her tap further into her powers. She will then be introduced to the village and be officially appointed as high priestess once I name her so to the public."  
Yoichiro was unhappy with the prospect of the early morning but hid it, "Then I guess we'll be seeing more of you tomorrow."  
"It's getting late and we don't want to impose on you anymore. We'll see you at the inauguration. Good night, Mizukage-san."  
"Yes, good night, Captain Hyuuga, Captain Fukuda."

They left the office together and reached the hotel shortly afterward. They reached the room that the front desk had assigned to her. She groaned and told Neji, "We're going to have a long day tomorrow. If Akatsuki decides to attack, it will be tomorrow. The Country will be at its weakest with everyone anticipating the arrival of the new Priestess. Be on guard." He nodded in agreement, "Do me a favor?" Although it was a question, it sounded more like a ... command, "Wake me up tomorrow. I'm sure you've noticed by now that I am not an early riser nor am I a morning person."

He sighed; inaudible and internal, "Will do. It's late; we've all had a long day. Get some rest. Good night, Yoichiro."  
Fluttering her eyelashes, she purred, "Good night, Captain Hyuuga." She winked before disappearing into her room, leaving a bewildered Neji in the middle of the hallway.  
How on earth was she able to be so serious one minute and with a flip of a coin, become a flirty, playful, sexy as hell seductress? Neji shook his head. It was improper to think of his fellow _female _captain in such a manner. Not only that, but a Hyuuga shouldn't be thinking of indecent things. But a hot-blooded male can only withstand so much! And she wasn't exactly making things easy.

He mindlessly walked to his room and his earlier prediction proved to be true: he didn't get much sleep that night.


	5. Off Kilter

**Chapter Five – Off Kilter**

Who in their right mind is pounding on the door this early in the morning?! Don't they know that some people need to sleep? Who ever it is will be in a world of pain!

Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!!

Becoming extremely agitated at the incessant banging, the door was finally yanked open... angrily, "WHAT?!"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine. And here I thought _you_ were supposed to wake _me_ up. Not the other way around." She said unfazed by his outburst.  
"Shit! What time is it? Fuck! Its 6:30!"  
"My, my, my. You have quite the potty mouth." She let herself in his room _without _an invitation, "You look like crap by the way. What's the matter? Couldn't sleep last night?" she teased.  
She knew that that was exactly what had happened. She also took great pleasure in knowing that it was all because of her.

"Thanks to you," Neji muttered.  
"What was that?" she asked even though she had perfect hearing and knew full well what he had said.  
Neji shook his head, "Nothing."

"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Whatever's available," Neji yelled from the restroom. He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, fully clothed and not a single hair was out of place.  
He came out to see her sitting in the middle of _his_ bed. The bed that _he_ slept in. The bed that he slept in was now being occupied by his very attractive squad member; the same bed that he plans on sleeping on tonight. _There goes another night of sleep_, he thought miserably.

He forced his wandering thoughts to the back of his mind when he noticed that there was no breakfast. "Where's breakfast?"  
She shrugged indifferently, "There isn't any. We have to get downstairs for food. You didn't expect a kitchen to come with your room in this cheap hotel did you?"  
"Then... then why did you ask?"  
She thought for a moment and slowly said, "Curiosity."  
He sighed; he seems to be doing that a lot lately, especially around her. This time however, was an audible one, "Let's just go, okay?"

Neji traveled down the hallways and couldn't believe how he was acting. He had known this woman for less than 4 days and he was acting completely out of character. All he knew was her name and occupation. But along with little things he observed of her (like the fact that she's not a morning person), he knew nothing else about her.  
So what was it about her that has gotten him so off kilter?

He said things he normally wouldn't say. He did things he normally wouldn't do. He thought things he normally wouldn't think. But the most troubling thing of all was that he _felt_ things he normally wouldn't feel. Or rather shouldn't feel.

He pushed those straying thoughts aside when he bumped into her, not realizing that they arrived at their destination. He saw the rest of the squad enjoying a hearty breakfast supplied by the Mizukage himself.

"Mm, good morning Captain Hyuuga, Captain Fukuda," one of them greeted with food still in his mouth.  
"Good morning. Enjoying your breakfast?" Neji sardonically.  
The man nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yea. It's great. Why don't you join us Captain Hyuuga? You too, Captain Fukuda."  
They nodded and quickly ate their food; they were already late for a very important (and possibly dangerous) appointment.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, they headed off to the temple. When they arrived, the ceremony was already starting. They weren't allowed to witness the ceremony much to the two captains' chagrin especially with the ominous feelings but for now, they were content to be posted nearby. It also helped knowing that highly skilled Mist ninjas were on stand-by; ready to be deployed at any given moment.

The first three hours went off without a glitch. Although they had told them that they could not be present during the ceremony, they said nothing about the use of Neji's Byakugan (and it helped that they weren't aware of his intrusive ability). He was able to monitor the amount of civilians inside as well as the amount and type of chakra that flowed in the room. If something was amiss, he would detect it immediately and so far, everything looked fine.

"Nothing seems out of place."  
"Don't jinx it! It's a big event and there's still plenty of work left," Yoichiro lightly reprimanded him.

Suddenly, just as the doors to the temple was opening; disaster struck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the first couple of chapters weren't too great... I'm not all that happy with it after re-reading it... but I'm just too darn lazy to go back and re-tinkle with it. So, I'm sorry for that shortcoming. But all in all, I hope you're somewhat enjoying this. And one measly review? Rather disappointing but I'll keep posting anyway... Just because I feel like it. Until next time!


	6. Cousins

**Chapter Six – Cousins **

An exploding note attached to a kunai was hurled in the direction of the Mizukage. Yoichiro anticipating this, was able to catch the kunai in time and heaved it back to the direction it came from.

"Mizukage-san, priestess, everyone stay down! Make your way back inside!" Neji shouted. Mist shinobi as well as the Leaf's ANBU jumped into action.  
"You totally jinxed it!" Yoichiro screamed.  
"I don't think now's the time!

They returned their focus to the chaos and from above; they saw a figure descend toward them. Yoichiro quickly drew her Ninjaken and temporarily stopped the attack. She pushed forward and the figure landed lightly on its feet.

"I don't believe you were invited," Yoichiro seethed.  
"Yea, well my invitation got lost in the mail. And besides, I enjoy crashing parties."  
"You know I won't let you take her."  
The new enemy placed her hands on her hips, "It never ceases to amaze me how you're always able to figure me out, dear cousin."

A shocked Neji looked over at the other captain. Cousins? That was... completely unexpected.

"Well, you always were so goddamn predictable. It wasn't hard to figure out."  
"Ouch. That hurts. Really, little cousin. Why do you like hurting me so?" While her tone sounded like she was very much hurt, the expression she was wearing belied her. "And it wasn't very nice you know. Killing my favorite pet."  
"Don't you mean your latest toy?"  
"Same thing. Did you like the hint I sent you? Did you know it was me?" She was smiling widely; almost gleefully.  
"I had a slight inkling," she gritted out.

His head snapped up toward Yoichiro's direction, _she knew? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she keep something like this from me? I thought we were a team! Oh come on Neji, you said it yourself! You've known her for less than 4 days. How do you expect to earn her trust in 4 freaking days? Besides, it's not like you were very warm and fuzzy to her in the first place!_ Neji berated himself.

"I must say, you are a lucky, _lucky_ girl. That's quite a handsome companion you've got there. I wish my companions were half as delicious as he was," she winked at him and Neji couldn't help but shudder. When Yoichiro did it, it felt... well he didn't know exactly what he felt but it didn't feel disgusting. But with this stranger, he felt sick to his stomach.

"You leave him alone," Yoichiro immediately snapped at the other.  
"Protective aren't you? Oh, I see. You're not done playing with him yet. Very well. I'll leave him alone... for now anyway. Shall we spar?"  
"That's all we ever do," Yoichiro all but vanished only to reappear behind her cousin, "Ne, Natsuko?"  
"You're as quick as ever," she smirked at her cousin.  
"Enough talk."  
"I couldn't agree more."

All conversations ended as the two finally clashed swords.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji fought the relentless onslaught of ninjas that the new enemy had brought with her. He occasionally glanced over at Yoichiro who was in deep concentration in her battle with the other. He was still upset and irritated that she hadn't told him what she knew.

Lost in his thoughts, a rouge shinobi slashed across his stomach. _Damn it, Neji! Now is NOT the time to act like an impetuous child! _ He scolded his childish thoughts and forced himself to focus on beating back the ninjas. Ignoring the pain, he fought the back fiercely; refusing to let anyone through the door where the Mizukage and the Priestess were. There will be plenty of time to demand answers from her later.

Yoichiro and Natsuko matched each other effortlessly, blow for blow. They moved across the flat landing quickly; in a blur, the only evidence of their fight was sparks of metal meeting metal.

"You've improved." "You didn't think I was sitting with my thumb up my ass all these years, did you?"  
"Cute. Very cute."  
"I _will _stop you."  
"Doubtful. Very doubtful. But you can certainly try."  
"I will kill you if I have to."  
She looked at the younger dubiously, sensing her waning spirit, "I doubt you'll be able to last any longe – ahh, what the fuck?"

Looking her cousin in the eyes, Yoichiro spat, "Unlike you, I'm not predictable. Two more centimeters to the right you wouldn't be standing."  
Natsuko looked down at her chest. There, a small dagger was embedded; her hands and chest covered in blood, "That just shows that you don't have the guts to kill me."  
"No, just wanted you alive so you can tell me why. I've gotten over your betrayal and abandonment. Now I just want to know why."  
"I prefer to keep that all to myself, little cousin."  
"Fine," Yoichiro raised her sword up, ready to swing downward on her cousin.

Natsuko however was able to stop the blow; one hand stopping the blade and the other placed on Yoichiro's chest. She smirked at her, "Too late, little cousin. Calvary's arrived."  
From above, a figure stood on the building; throwing a line down to Natsuko, the figure taunted, "You got careless, you idiot."  
"Bite me. Get me out of here, you asshole."  
And as quickly as they attacked, the enemy retreated; Natsuko, the new figure, and the others disappeared .

Yoichiro wanted to cry out to Natsuko but found herself unable to do so. She suddenly felt herself getting weak; no longer able to stand on her own volition. She started coughing violently, gasping for breath and finally fell to the ground. She saw Neji rush over to her and heard him shout, "Yoichiro! Yoichiro! Yoichiro! Don't close your eyes, Yoichiro!" She tried to do what he asked but she felt her vision becoming blurry and his voice faded away as she closed her eyes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Apologies for the short fight scenes... in my head they're a lot longer and much cooler but putting those things into words has proven to be rather difficult thus the shortened scene. Next up: Yoichiro's past.

Now review, damnnit!!


	7. Fukuda Yoichiro

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. It's the beginning of a new school quarter so in the coming weeks, updates may be far and few in between. **

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Seven – Fukuda Yoichiro **

"You should be fine now. Your chakra and blood flow was temporarily stopped but it's been restored how."  
"I can't believe that bitch used that on me," she muttered quietly (and angrily), "Can I go now?" she asked agitated. Not wanting to stay in the hospital a second longer.

"Yes, just sign these papers and you may leave."  
She grabbed the clipboard and signed the discharge form. She got up and left the hospital without even a backwards glance at the doctor or Neji, who stayed with her through the entire ordeal.

"You should watch over her. Too much exertion won't be good for her health. You should take better care of your girlfriend," the doctor added as a (harsh) afterthought.

"Wha-? Wait, but, she's," but the doctor left before Neji had a chance to clarify, "not my girlfriend," he finished quietly and stared off in the direction she had disappeared to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She sat on the ledge of the open window when Neji quietly walked in, "That's breaking and entering you know."  
"It's only breaking and entering when I break something while entering."  
She chuckled at his attempt of a joke.

He stood in the middle of the room as she stared out into the night.

A heavy, stifling silence filled the room as neither captain dared to utter a word to the other. He was about to open his mouth but she broke the silence first, "She was like a sister," she whispered, mostly to herself but he had heard her.

"Mom and Dad were both ANBU captains. I wanted to be like them. In fact, almost everyone in my family was an ANBU captain at one time or another. I'd hear all these stories about their missions; the places they went, people they met, adventures they had. My real sisters didn't want the ninja life. I did. I was the youngest in the family and needed someone to look up to; needed guidance. So I looked up to Natsuko. She's two years older than me and I looked up to her as if she were a god. You wanted to know my history," he opened his mouth to deny it but she waved him off, "You might not have said anything, but I know. You were curious about me; whether I was trustworthy or not and I deliberately didn't volunteer any information to you." She sighed and tilted her head back to rest on the window pane.

"I graduated the academy at 7, became a Chuunin at 11, a Jounin at 15, an ANBU agent at 18, and became an ANBU captain at 19. The reason you haven't seen me around Konoha is because I was always away on missions. Tsunade did enjoy sending me on all those damned missions. Not only that, but Natsuko enjoyed the missions so I went along with her. The last mission I was involved in lasted a grand total of 3 years." She looked over at him before continuing, "You're lucky, your first mission as captain and you get to go home tomorrow. My first mission as captain and I was trapped there for three years."  
"What happened?"

"Well, you know that we almost came to blows with the Earth Country a couple of years ago. We were sent to, I don't know, I guess suppress any potential unrest. Play ambassador. About a year into the mission, Natsuko began to change. Became distant, short-tempered; not like herself until finally one day she just... disappeared," she sighed again before continuing, "She showed up again two weeks later. Newly instated Akatsuki member: nail polish, cloak, hat, ring and all. She was there to incite a revolt; egging the villagers to declare war on Konoha and the Wind Country. What ever for... I haven't a clue. When the villagers finally realized that it was Akatsuki playing with their emotions, they were livid and worked to chase her out of the village. That was the last time I saw her... until today.

"I was forced to stay there for another 2 years; until Tsunade felt the reports that were coming out of the Earth Country was satisfactory. Wanted to make sure there was no chance that a war could possibly break out. So you can see why I resent Tsunade a little; kept me away from home and my family for so long..." She stared out the window again and quietly admitted, "But don't blame her. I mean, not really. I understand why; and I guess I'm not _really_ mad at her. I just act the way I do around her because I like busting her chops. I'm really mad at Natsuko. I was stuck there for three years because of... my cousin. I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself just yet."

"I'm sorry."  
She once again waved her hand; almost flippantly, "Don't be. I've accepted over it."

She paused before starting again, "It makes me wonder if I'm destined to follow her footsteps. I mean I've been following it for so long."  
His head snapped up; nearly giving him whiplash, at the mere suggestion, "Don't be ridiculous! You're nothing like her. Y-you are a good person. I've seen that. If you weren't, you wouldn't be so torn apart with this. Besides I don't think I would be attracted if you were anything like her." What he had said surprised himself. He visibly tensed and hoped she hadn't heard him.

Unfortunately for him, Yoichiro's ears had heard and she visibly perked up, "Are you saying that you're attracted to me?"

"W-well, I-I, I j-j-just, I just m-meant that," Neji sputtered; trying to recover but to no avail.

She chuckled at his failed attempt to cover himself and decided to let him off the hook. For now, anyway. "I just... I just want to go home."  
Relieved with the new topic, he told her, "Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll all go home."

She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, can you me a favor?"

This time, it sounded like a question _and_ she waited for an answer, "Sure."  
"Could you stay here? You know, until I fall asleep?"

Neji nodded at the request, "We've all had a long day. Why don't you get some rest?"

"You know, that's the third time you've said that."  
At the questioning look, Yoichiro clarified, "'We've all had a long day. Why don't you get some rest?'" she tried to imitate him with her deepest voice.

Neji chuckled before he had a chance to stop it. Although it sounded like a choked snort, "I hadn't even noticed."  
"Hm. It's cute. Shows your concern. Don't stop doing it. Good night, Hyuuga Neji."  
"Good night."

He sat on the couch at the foot of the bed and watched as she fell asleep until he felt his own eyes getting heavy.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Thank goodness it's Friday. I should start reading seeing how I'm already behind in school and it's only been the first week but I thought I'd update anyway. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Eight – Home Sweet Home **

She bent down until she was face to face with him, "Psst. Hey, sunshine, time to wake up," she sang in her best voice.  
He grunted. She chuckled at his reaction, "Come on, sunshine. Time to rise."

He grunted again. Becoming irritated, she made her way to the bathroom and filled a cup with water, "Last chance Hyuuga. You either wake up now or you'll be taking a cold shower," still no movement.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Yoichiro smiled evilly and chucked the cold (extremely cold) water onto his face.

Neji shot up from the couch and sputtered, "Pfftt," gasping and wiping the freezing water from his face, "W-w-what the fuck was that?"

"I warned you."  
"_Warned_ me? You didn't _warn_ me."

"Sure I did. I gave you a last chance to wake up but you didn't. So I did what I knew would work."  
"That was mean."  
"I know. Isn't it great? Now let's go, sunshine." She tossed him a towel and he glared at her as he quickly dried off.

After drying off, she grabbed his hand and headed for the door. When he realized where they were headed he pulled her back, "What's wrong?"

"Are you crazy? We can't go out there together!" He whispered harshly.

"Why not?"

"Everyone will know that I spent the night here!" He began raving.  
"So what? It's not like we did anything naughty. Although, I wish we did."

Neji blushed furiously and retorted, "It would be improper for a man and a woman sharing a room. What kind of example would we be setting for the rest of the team if they saw us? Not only that, but I'm a Hyuuga. I can't be seen exiting a woman's room!"  
"Wow. So prim and proper. Stick up the ass and all. Let's go, sunshine."  
"No! I'm not going out that door! And stop calling me that!" he snapped.  
She crossed her arms. He was making this extremely difficult, "Fine, go out of the window then."  
"Are you crazy? That's even more ludicrous! I am a Hyuuga! We don't go sneaking out of windows!"

"Fine, stay here all you want. Don't go home!" she finally huffed. Neji growled at her and with wide eyes she commented, "Oo. Sexy. Do it again."

"Yoichiro! Now is _not _the right time to tease me!" He had become so riled up that his pale face began to burn bright red. "Oh sunshine, anytime is the right time to tease you."  
He growled again and to Yoichiro's delight, she clapped her hands, giggled madly, and jumped up and down at the repeated action.

He threw his hands up, finally surrendering and climbed out the windows.

She waited 10 seconds before exiting her room and knocked on his door. The door was nearly ripped off its hinges, "You are pure evil," he rasped.

She laughed at his discomfort and he couldn't help but feel his attraction for her grow, "Come on, sunshine. Let's go eat some breakfast, bid the Mizukage and the Priestess good-bye and get the hell out of here."

"It's Neji. Ne-ji. My name isn't hard to pronounce!"  
"Whatever, sunshine."

He scowled at her insistence at calling him 'sunshine' and stomped after her to the rest of his squad.  
After breakfast, the Mizukage and the Priestess escorted them to the ship that would be taking them home.

"Thank you for helping me, the priestess, and the village." He hesitated but asked, "Will they be returning?"  
"It's possible. They want the Priestess. Just be aware, and don't let your guard down. Keep a look out for anything suspicious."  
"Thank you once again."

"It was our pleasure. It's time to set sail. Perhaps we'll meet again. Good-bye Mizukage-san. Priestess," Yoichiro bid them both goodbye and Neji as well as the rest of the team did the same.

It took them almost 2 days to get back to Konoha by ship but they had no complaints. It gave them time to relax after the long, rough week they faced.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to Tsunade's office and reported to her what had happened, "Damn it." Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk. "But they're not harmed?"

"They're perfectly safe. They have competent personnel there. Unless you want to deploy a couple of captains for 3 years just to make sure," Yoichiro snapped bitterly.

Tsunade sighed, "You know I didn't want to. I had no choice."

Yoichiro looked away, "I know," she quietly whispered.

Neji took over, "We were able to hold them back. Natsuko was injured and her accomplice fled with her."

A surprised Tsunade looked at Yoichiro then at Neji, "You know?"

Neji nodded at her question, "I told him," Yoichiro filled in. A pause. Then she faced Tsunade, "He needed to know."

Wanting to break the suddenly uncomfortable tension, Tsunade clapped her hands together, "Well then, you've completed your mission. Congratulations Neji, you've completed your first mission successfully and earned the approval of your fellow captain. You're officially an ANBU captain."

"Thank y- wait, what?" he asked confusedly.

"You needed approval from another ANBU captain in order to be officially named an ANBU captain. Why else did you think I was with you?"

"A-are you telling me that if I _didn't_ get your approval, I wouldn't be a captain?"

She pretended to think, "Yea, pretty much."

"Wha- wh- what?"

Tsunade explained, "Only another captain can determine if someone is fit for captaincy. I just simply nominate potential candidates due to their past performance. But only fellow captains can officially declare a nominee a captain."

At his dazed face, "Don't think too much about it. It'll make your head hurt. Yes, it doesn't make an ounce of sense and yes, it's a pretty stupid rule. But that's what governs the wonderful ANBU forces. Elites picking elites," Yoichiro commented.

He looked and nodded numbly at her explanation. But he was still unhappy that he essentially needed to pass a test in order to become an ANBU captain; as if he hadn't taken (and passed) enough tests to prove his worth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they gave Tsunade their report, the two captains made their way outside. Neji was still dazed but his attention snapped back when Yoichiro claimed, "You need to work on your sword handling skills."  
"My sword handling skills are just fine," he replied indignantly.

She looked at him skeptically and poked him where his stomach wound was.

"Ow!" Neji clutched his side, "What the hell!?!"

Her hands flew to her ears as she tried to clear the loud ringing, "You were saying something about your sword handling skills?"

"It was a lucky shot."

"Why didn't you let the doctor check you out when we were at the hospital?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? How could you forget you have a flesh wound?!"

"I was worried about you!" He raised his voice at her.

She wagged her finger at him, "Careful, any louder and it becomes un-Hyuuga-like."

She tsk-ed at him and led him to a nearby bench, "Sit down and lift up your shirt."  
"What for?"

"Just do it and stop questioning me!"  
He didn't like her tone but found himself obeying her orders.

She saw the gash, winced at the sight, and placed her hand over the wound. Her hand glowed green as she directed her chakra to her hands and began to heal the wound.

Dazed once again, he asked, "You're a medical ninja too?"

She chuckled at his fascination, "Officially, no. I didn't train to be a medical ninja. But unofficially, I guess you can say that I am. After being a ninja for all these years, you learn a thing or two. You find out what you have an affinity for. Medicine was one of mine."

"One of yours? You mean to tell me you have an affinity to more?"

"Stick with me a little longer and _maybe _you'll find out," she playfully winked at him. Two seconds later she smiled, "Done!"

He tenderly touched the area where the wound was formerly located, "Pain's gone." Although there was a slight reddish-pink gash, the pain had disappeared.

"Of course! Now, like a said before, you need to work on your sword handling skills. Lucky for you, I happen to like playing teacher and I'd _love_ to have you as a student. I'll see you tomorrow on the training grounds. Don't be late or I'll start without you."

He shook his head and smiled as he watched her walk away and chuckled to himself. He sure was getting himself deeper and deeper into trouble with this woman. He wasn't sure if he'll be able to dig himself out. But more importantly, he wasn't sure if he'd want to.

All in all, it was good to be home.


	9. Training Day

**A/N: I was able to finish my homework so with nothing else to do, I decided to update. Chapter isn't so great so I apologize for it. So as always: **

**Read, (try to) Enjoy, and Review!  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Nine – Training Day **

He arrived on the training grounds the next day only to find himself alone, "Don't be late," he mocked, "What a load of–" he dived off to the side and when he looked up, he saw the culprit who had thrown the deadly weapon at him.  
"Looking for me, sunshine?"  
"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"  
"Please, you got out of the way. Besides," she jumped down next to him, "you couldn't be killed in such a cheap way."  
He scoffed, "Let's just get going okay?"

They faced off in the middle of the training grounds; swords drawn. Yoichiro made the first move; she charged straight at him and when she was within a meter of striking distance, she disappeared. He calmly located her; not above, not in front, not below. Behind! He quickly whipped his sword behind him and blocked her attack. She vanished once again only to reappear above him. He skidded backward and dug his feet into the ground, trying to slow her momentum. He grunted with exertion and pushed her back. Coming to a standstill, they disengaged. Panting, Yoichiro praised, "Your reflexes and form are excellent." He smirked at her, obviously pleased with her praises, "But how's your footwork?"

She launched herself at him, face-to-face, with incredible speed. He stumbled backward slightly, surprised by the agility and speed of her attacks but was still able to counter her hits. However, she kept coming; she was relentless in her attacks that left him in awe of her stamina.

In a bold attempt to get an upper hand, he used shuffled his feet and placing all his strength to the balls of his feet and launched at her; effectively pushing her backward. She stumbled but recovered as she leapt upward and landed 6 meters back. Seeing his opening, he quickly swept his sword in an upward motion; nearly catching her but narrowly missing. She flipped her body backward and landed gracefully kneeling and looked up at him, "You have excellent footwork as well."

Suddenly he disappeared from her sight and in the next moment, he had pinned her to the ground; straddling above her. She looked up the hovering Neji as he smirked at her. She breathlessly laughed, "And you're a fast learner," she smirked mischievously.

He felt himself grow uncomfortable; the smirk she was currently wearing did not bode well for him. It was _very _probably that she was plotting something devious that would end up embarrassing him. She wiggled slightly beneath him and grinned, "Makes me wonder what else I can teach you." Caught off guard at the sudden (and intimate) contact, he quickly jumped off her body and tried to control the rising heat in his face.

In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, he cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I had a very good instructor." She pushed herself back to her feet and stalked toward him and winked, "You better believe it."

She stepped back again; ready for another round. "You're better than I anticipated. Good. Now I won't have to hold back."He watched as she produced a twin blade in her other hand, "A bunshin?" he muttered.  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. This sword is very much real. And you would be foolish to think otherwise. You wanna find out _how_ real?" She didn't give him a chance to digest her words when she started her onslaught. She nearly caught him with her blade when he slightly stumbled but he was able to regain his balance and direct her blow in the other direction.

"How is this fair?" he managed to grunt.  
"All swords have special abilities. Mine is able to duplicate itself. In fact, it is much more powerful when both blades are present. You should notice by now that my speed has increased as have my strength. My sword is at its full strength when they split into two. They work in unison with each other. When they are used as a single blade, it isn't very effective. Pretty nifty isn't it?"  
"Then what's my sword's special abilities!?" he yelled.

She disengaged slightly causing him to tumble forward. She then knocked him backward with her legs and he landed flat on his back. Straddling him as he did to her earlier, she stabbed her sword into the earth just mere centimeters from his head, "That is something you have to figure out yourself. I can't tell you what your sword does and doesn't do. That's not how it works. Keep training and it'll reveal its powers to you. Just be patient."  
He panted heavily; trying to catch his breath, he nodded reluctantly in understanding.

After another hour of persistent training with the occasion teasing and flirting thrown in on the part of Yoichiro, they laid on the cool, dewy grass catching their breath.  
"I've never lost to a girl before."  
"There's no shame in admitting defeat. No matter who it's to. And when it's to a pretty girl... well you can always say that you were distracted by her beauty. Even though she kicked your ass fair and square."  
He chuckled, "I don't think that excuse would work."  
"Are you saying that I'm _not _attractive?" she huffed.

Feeling he was lured into a booby trap, he quickly backpedaled, "No! Not at all! I wish all my sparing partners looked like you."  
"So you're admitting that I _am_ attractive."  
He groaned, "Are we on this topic again?"  
"Well if you would just admit it, I'd drop it."  
"Wouldn't you rather keep playing this game of cat and mouse?" He teased.

There he went again! Saying and doing things he normally wouldn't do!

"I'll admit it's plenty of fun. But I'd much rather have you admit your attraction to me. That way, I can tease you some more."  
"Then I guess you'll just have to settle for cat and mouse."  
"Boo! Party pooper. I'm just warning you, I have very limited patience. I might not want to hear what you have to say later."  
He shook his head at her, "Come on, let's head back to the village."  
"Fine," she pouted, "but you're treating me to ice cream."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoichiro sat on the bench savoring the vanilla ice cream Neji had bought for her. Neji joined her on the bench; enjoying his mocha almond ice cream.

She moaned quietly; allowing only Neji to hear. He in turn, choked slightly on his ice cream.  
"It's been so long since I've had sweets. You can say I've been deprived." She heard him choke a little but decided against teasing him about it.  
"Well, you should enjoy it. You deserve it. And Tsunade has no plans of sending you off anywhere anytime soon."  
"Oh? And how do you know? Did you put in a good word for me?"

He looked sheepish, "Ah, you caught me. I did. I just thought it was about time that you got a little break. Was I wrong to have done so?" he asked uneasily, afraid that she'd be upset with him asserting himself into her business.  
"No, not at all. In fact, that's very sweet of you," she moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks; letting her lips linger a little longer than she would normally allow, "Thank you, Neji."

Fully embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "It's the least I could do. I mean I-"  
He was interrupted by a new voice, "Hey, you're back!"  
He whipped his head in the direction of the voice and saw Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto, "Uh, yeah. I was back since yesterday afternoon. It's been awhile. What's going on?"

"Not much; been looking out after Aiko's progress and overseeing that troublesome Chuunin exam."  
"Ah, the Chuunin exam. I haven't heard that in over 10 years," she turned to Neji, "Does that make me old?"  
He laughed at her incredulously, "You're as old as me. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm old."

The three newcomers looked at Neji and the stranger. Baffled at how comfortable their conversation was. Baffled that... Neji had laughed! In public nonetheless! Simultaneously they chorused, "Who's this?"  
"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce you. This is Fukuda Yoichiro. Yoichiro, this is Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Pleasure to meet you all," she said politely.  
"She was the other captain that accompanied me to the Water Country."

Observing the two, Shikamaru decided to point out to Neji what they all had been thinking, "Huh. You, uh, seem, how should I say this?..., different now than when you left."  
"Now that you've brought it up, you do seem different!" Naruto agreed.  
"Yes, I agree. You seem to be embracing your... youth."  
Neji however, didn't have a chance to answer. She looked at the green spandex wearing ninja, "I had a feeling you were Gai's student but I didn't realize you talked like him as well... is he still preaching youthfulness?"

"Yes! You know Gai-sensei?" She nodded, "Then you must be aware of his amazing abilities!"  
Yoichiro widened her eyes. This boy really idolized Gai. Which was kind of scary. Actually, very scary, "Umm, yes?" she asked uncertainly.  
Lee gleefully jumped, pumping his fists in the air, "Yes! I knew it! I'm not the only one that realizes Gai-sensei's greatness!"

Neji shook his head in embarrassment; his former teammate was making a fool of himself.  
"O... kay... well I think I've had enough excitement for a day. I'm going home. Neji, walk with me?" she asked when she saw his face overcome with anxiety.

"Yes, of course." He rose and started his way toward her but was pulled back by Naruto, "Oh! I get it! You were on a date with her weren't you?"

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous we were just training!"  
"Oh, sureee. It starts out as 'just training' but the next thing you know, you're out on dates!"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Baka!"

Neji left Naruto clutching his head, in a lying heap on the ground as he accompanied Yoichiro home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aiko is Kurenai and Asuma's child. As promised, Shikamaru looks after her and I decided to make her a girl... In case you're wondering why I chose a girl for their kid... I picked the gender out of a hat.**


	10. Dinner at the Hyuuga Compound

**Chapter Ten – Dinner at the Hyuuga Compound**

"Your friends are – um, interesting."  
"I'd like to make believe that I don't really know them."  
"And you call me mean?"

"Yoichiro! You're back! And I see Neji is with you."  
"Hiashi-sama. It has been far too long since I've last seen you."  
"Far too long indeed! You must come over for dinner. We shall have a feast!"  
"Please, uncle. Is that necessary?"  
"Of course it is! She is an old family friend. It's only right to have her over for dinner."  
"Old family friend? How come I've never heard of this?"  
"Well, she was gone for a long time. I actually haven't seen her since she was yay tall," he demonstrated with his hands stopped mid chest, "Her family is a prominent member of Konoha and their precious daughter has returned." He turned his attention to her, "Have you seen them yet?"

She hesitantly started, "Uh, no. Not yet. I'm planning on seeing them tomorrow."  
"Wonderful. Then dinner tonight it is! Are you two going somewhere?"  
"Well, I was just walking her home but since she's coming over for dinner," Neji trailed off.  
"Oh, no. I still need to head home. I need to shower and change since we trained earlier."  
"Oh. Oh!" Hiashi exclaimed, "I-I-I'll leave you alone."  
"Unc-"  
"Oh, I need to do some shopping anyway since we're having a guest. You to kids enjoy yourself." Hiashi waved and rush off before either one of them could say good-bye.

"Shopping? You don't do your own shopping. I think Uncle's got the wrong idea of us."  
She shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"You know you don't really have to get showered and changed for our accord."  
"Are you kidding me? I'll be eating with the Hyuugas; nobility! And besides, I feel sticky and icky from the training."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji dropped her off and went home to shower and change himself. After about an hour, Neji returned to pick Yoichiro up. He knocked on her door and she answered with nothing but a towel on. Neji's mouth became dry and suddenly forgot how to form words.

"Neji? What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you there."  
Neji couldn't answer. He was having trouble processing her words.  
"Neji? Neji? Yoo-hoo anyone home?" She tapped her foot on the floor and growled, "You know its un-Hyuuga-like to drool at a half naked woman." He snapped out of his reverie and realized that he must have looked like a fool.

"I, um, t-thought I'd pick you up," he stammered and quickly (and squeakily) added, "Why aren't you dressed?"  
"I was just about to. Come on in." She opened the door wider and let him in. "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Uh, no thank you."  
"Then make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out."

She disappeared into the hallway and he dropped onto her couch and let out a long, loud, relieved breath that he didn't realize he was even holding.

Suddenly, she popped her head back out almost giving him a heart attack, "Unless you want to come in and help me change," she playfully said.

"Uh, that's probably not a good idea. If I go in there, we might not make it to dinner."  
"Good point," she flashed him a smile at the playful comment and she disappeared again.

Neji tilted his head back on the couch and let it rest there. He was shocked at his own comment but he was also secretly proud of it. He was also too entirely glad that his ability to process and form words returned.

_Now, as long as she keeps her clothes on, I won't have any problems forming sentences _Neji thought.

She emerged shortly afterward wearing a formal, regal green kimono. While it covered a great deal, her cleavage was still evident. Extremely evident. She was simply beautiful; breathtaking.

"I'm ready!" She walked toward the door as he followed. She walked ahead of him and left Neji with his thoughts; _so much for keeping her clothes on_;he thought wryly, _I'm screwed_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-nii-sama," Hinata bowed when he entered.  
"Hinata-san, this is Fukuda Yoichiro. Yoichiro, this is my cousin, Hinata."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san," Yoichiro bowed as well at the younger girl.  
"Mine as well. I'll get some tea."  
"Thank you."  
Hinata made her way to the kitchen leaving Neji and Yoichiro alone.

"Wow, I've just realized that I've never actually been here. It's... huge."  
Neji joked, "You should see the back house."  
"There's a back house?" She asked flabbergasted.  
Shocked and wide-eyed he clarified, "N-no. It was a joke."  
She smiled smugly at him, "I know."  
This time he really acted like a 5 year old and pouted, "You're mean."  
"And you're gullible," she retorted as she poked him in his cheek.

Hinata then returned with the tea.  
"Neji-nii-sama, Yoichiro-san, dinner is ready. I'll inform Father," Hinata placed the tea in front of them and excused herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Hyuuga Hiashi does not disappoint. He promised a feast and he delivered it. Well, technically, the cook delivered it's but same thing.

Dinner and conversation lasted over two hours. They swapped stories with each other and Yoichiro caught Hiashi up on what she had been up to the past few years.

"And well, I couldn't even imagine what the fuss was all about. But to each his own right?" It wasn't until Hiashi eyes became watery from a yawn (which he tried to suppress) that Yoichiro noticed how late it was.

"I should leave, Hiashi-sama. It's late and I'm sure you need your rest."  
"Yes, of course. I'm sorry you can't stay longer."  
"Don't be silly. Thank you for inviting me and thank you for a wonderful meal. It's been too long since I've last had a home cooked meal."

"Well, just don't be a stranger. We would love to have you here more often."  
"Thank you. Good night Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san, Hanabi-san."  
"Yes, good night. And please, be safe."  
"I'll walk her home."  
Hiashi's eyes instantly lit up. All traces of previous tiredness faded away, "Oh! Even better. You'll be going home in that direction anyway isn't that right Neji? Make sure she gets home safe." he said delighted.

_She's a shinobi, Uncle. She can take care of herself, _Neji thought. "Of course, Uncle. Good night," Neji acquiesced.

They walked into the chilly night. Yoichiro chuckled, breaking the silence, "Hiashi isn't very subtle is he?"  
"No, he isn't. He mind as well have a giant flashing sign displaying his intentions."  
"Ha, that would be interesting."  
"I don't know what he's thinking. I mean me and you?"  
"What's wrong with me and you?" she asked innocently yet laced with a hint of danger.

Neji said nothing to her directly, knowing that silence was the best weapon in his arsenal he had against her instead of the constant banter.

Frustrated with his non-answers, she stomped ahead of him.

After 10 minutes of angry silence from her, they arrived at her apartment. She turned to face him, breaking his thoughts, "I'd invite you in, but it wouldn't be proper. You being a man and me a woman. Un-Hyuuga-like and all." Sensing her anger had dissipated, he asked, "Are you mocking me?"  
"Where did you ever get that idea?" she asked in mocked surprise as she clutched her chest.  
"Very funny. Training tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Good night, sunshine."  
"It's Neji!" He groaned but she waved him off. He sighed and conceded, "Good night, Yoichiro."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I needed to put Hiashi in the story. I think he's awesome. I can totally see him overly excited at the prospect of his nephew being romantically involved with someone. I made him a bit silly and funny in this story and that was pretty fun to do. Especially that shopping part and Neji pointing out that he doesn't do his own shopping.


	11. Yaki Niku Q

**Chapter Eleven – Yaki Niku Q**

Training went on just like it had the previous days. After training, they sat together watching the sun set.  
"Have you seen your family yet?"  
"No?" she timidly responded.  
Shocked, he asked, "Why not?"  
"I haven't found the time," she replied, trying to wriggle herself off the topic. But he saw right through her and wouldn't let her off that easily.  
"Liar. What's going on?"  
"I-I-I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to them. How am I supposed to tell them that Natsuko turned her back on the family? On the village?"

"They don't know?"  
"I asked Tsunade not to say anything." She buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Argh! What am I going to do?!"  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Neji thoughtfully asked.  
Her head shot up, "You want to impersonate Natsuko to fool my family?"

He made a funny sound then; a cross between a cough, choke, and laugh, "I don't think that would work. I mean I look nothing like her. I'm much better looking."  
She threw her head back, unable to control her laughter but as quickly as it started, it stopped. "All kidding aside," she started quietly, "will you?... Come with me?"  
He smiled at her, "If you need me, I'll be there."  
She kissed him for a second time in the span of a week; this time on the lips, "Thank you." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "You'd do the same... I think... I hope."

She pat him on the leg and pushed herself up, "Come on, you can buy me dinner," she told him as she pulled him up.  
"You like to eat don't you?"  
"The way to my heart is through my stomach," she sing-songed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner at Yaki Niku Q was an interesting one. It seemed like they had crashed a party Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, even Shino was present. Having that many people at an all-you-can-eat-barbeque is a guaranteed disaster.

"Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" Neji asked jokingly.  
"How could it? Hinata got hers," Ten-Ten pointed out.  
He was clearly joking but aside from Yoichiro, none of his friends had witnessed his 'sense of humor' so instead of clarifying, he reminded them, "I have my own apartment now remember?"  
His friends just stared confusedly.

Hinata cleared her throat and introduced Yoichiro to the group. They said their customary greetings and while they were invited to join then, opted to get their own table; citing that the table wasn't big enough for all _thirteen_ of them. They also offered that if their table was too crowded, they were welcome to join them at their table.

Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, and Lee, being socially inept, all jumped at the invitation.

With four new mouths at the table, Yoichiro found _her_ food disappearing off of _her_ grill at an alarming pace. Becoming irritated by her hungry stomach, she marched off to the other table and plopped down. When the rest of the table looked at her, she jerked her thumb in the other direction and said, "Those idiots are eating all _my_ food. And unfortunately, I'm not allowed to kill any of them."

In the end however, she was able to fill her stomach with some of the best food this side of the Grass Country.

After dinner the group migrated to a small, homey, comfortable bar (as homey and comfortable a bar could possibly be).  
"So what's the deal with you and Neji?" a curious Ino asked.  
She snorted, "Me and pretty boy? Nothing. Just teaching him how to handle a sword." She clarified as she downed her sake.  
"Sword?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea. ANBU captain and all. After our mission at the Water Country, I found that his skills were sorely lacking," she exaggerated while downing another cup of sake.  
"Why didn't he ask me? I'm the weapons expert," Ten-Ten pouted.  
Sensing the girl's discontent, she murmured, "I volunteered?"

"What's going on?" Neji joined the group.  
"Yoichiro was just telling us that you don't know how to use a sword," Lee boasted.  
Neji stammered, "Y-you're lying! I do too know how to use a sword!"  
"Stuttering. Another un-Hyuuga-like quality. And I'm not a liar. I just merely exaggerate the truth."

"Why didn't you ask me, Neji?" Ten-Ten asked her former teammate.  
"I couldn't have asked you. You're my teammate. It would've been weird."  
"That is such crap! You know I would've loved to help!"  
"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Actually, I need to go. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow," Sakura said.  
"Yea, me too," Ino sighed.  
"And I have to proctor that damn Chuunin exam," Shikamaru grumbled.  
Lee proudly said, "I have laps to run with Gai-sensei tomorrow!"  
"I need to check on Akamaru. He hates it when I'm gone this long. And he pees everywhere to tell me he's mad."  
"Father will be furious if I don't return soon."  
"I'll walk you home, Hinata."  
Hinata blushed furiously, "T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Well then, I guess this is good night. It was nice meeting you all. I've heard quite a bit about you all from Neji." And it wasn't a lie; Neji had talked about them from one time or another during their training sessions.

She turned from the bar and waved at them. Neji followed closely behind her as the voices trailed away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Rather short chapter... If it were me, I would've knocked Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, and Lee in their heads... Nothing and I do mean **_nothing _**gets in the way of me and my food.

Thanks for reading... my extremely silent readers... I may update later tonight as well if I can get the next chapter done.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I did finish this chapter last night but I was watching television so I forgot to upload it. So here it is. You know the drill, read, enjoy, and review!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter Twelve – The Truth Comes Out  
**

"Breathe. Remember to breathe. You can do this. Just remember to always breathe. I know this is hard. But you have to do this. Sooner or later you have to come to terms with it. Breathe."  
"I am breathing god damn it!" a beat, "I can't do this."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"There's no difference in my world."  
"Well, in everyone else's, there is."  
"You shush! No one asked you!"  
"Do I need to remind you that **_you _**asked _**me **_to be here for you?!"  
"Well, I don't need you constantly breathing down my neck! Go away!"

They stood there for 10 minutes arguing over which shade of blue paint she should get.

There they stood at the hardware store because Yoichiro wanted to 'repaint her bedroom;' which he knew was code for 'I'm-too-chicken-to-face-my-family-so-I'm-going-to-make-up-as-many-excuses-as-I-can-until-I-  
run-out-of-them-or-until-someone-calls-me-out-on-it-and-forces-me-to-face-my-family.'

"That's it! You are coming with me!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him.

"W-wh-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?!" She asked but received to answer, "H-hey! Neji! Lemme go!" Still nothing. When he felt her resisting, he turned around and threw her over his shoulders. Yoichiro squealed at the action and screeched, "This is kidnapping I'll have you know!"

"One, you're not a kid. And two, if I were really taking you against your will you would've incapacitated me by now. You have been back for **_over_ **a month and you **_still_** haven't seen them. You keep putting it off. So be a good girl and tell me where your family lives."

She reluctantly (but secretly gladly) told him but pouted the whole way there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived close to the outskirts of the village; near the countryside. It was a large property; with a large garden and the giant manor perched in the middle.

She stared as the woman sat on the porch, reading the latest novel by her favorite author.  
"And you said the Hyuuga compound was big. This place is twice as large."

She stood catatonic for a few moments but with the emotions threatened to flood her the minute she saw her mother.  
"Mama" she whimpered. Her mother looked up, feeling someone call to her but saw nothing and turned her attention back to her book.

Yoichiro broke into a run, "MAMA!" This time, the woman's head shot up to the direction the shouts came from. She jumped up from her seat, letting her book drop to the ground and broke into a run herself "Chiro! Oh, Chiro! My baby girl!"

"Mom!" She sobbed.

"Oh, oh. You're home! You're home! Papa! Papa! Come out! Come out and see your baby daughter!"  
The front door blew open. A man emerged with a look of disbelief which turned into a look of complete happiness, "Chiro! Oh, we've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too Papa! I love you so much!"  
"My girl! My beautiful baby girl!" they bawled.

Amongst the sobbing and hysterics, Yoichiro's mother looked over at Neji.

She gave him an odd look, "Natsuko... you... look different."  
Neji's eyes widened in shock while Yoichiro snickered in the background; remembering their past conversation of him impersonating Natsuko, "Oh, oh, no, no-no-no I'm not..."  
Still laughing, Yoichiro clarified, "Mom, he's a friend." She then sobered, "Natsuko's not with me."  
"She had to stay there?"  
She paused; gathering her thoughts, "No. Why don't I explain inside?"

When they walked inside, Yoichiro was tackled by the others: sisters, cousins, nephews, nieces, aunts, uncles, grandmothers, and grandfathers.  
"Oh, Chiro, you've grown so much!" her grandmother gasped.

"Where's Natsuko?" A woman eagerly asked. It was Natsuko's mother.  
"Let's sit first okay?"  
"What's wrong? D-did something happen? Oh! Oh god is she?" She began to panic as she thought of the worse.  
"No! No. Nothing like that."  
"Then what?"  
"She... she didn't come back with me."

"Why not? What happened?" her aunt demanded.

Yoichiro fiddled with her fingers, opened and closed her mouth several times before she hesitantly began, "After we arrived to the Earth Country... she became distant. She kept pushing me away and became more and more short tempered. She wasn't herself anymore and she..."

"What happened, Yoichiro? Where is my daughter?"

She furrowed her eyebrows with worry and took a deep breath, "She-she joined Akatsuki," she trailed off in a whisper.

"Oh! Oh, no! Not Natsuko! Not my baby!" her aunt whimpered.

Yoichiro sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop her. It's all my fault. I should have stopped her," she heaved as she struggled to get the words out.  
Her aunt forced Yoichiro to look at her, "No! It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that it's your fault. You loved her. Looked up to her. It could never be your fault. Don't ever blame yourself."  
She looked up at her aunt with watery eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie." She held Yoichiro close; consoling her; insisting that it wasn't her fault.

They were good people. Kind and loving. They didn't deserve such pain and torment. And Neji's heart broke as he watched as the family sobbed in grief for her lost soul.


	13. Revealed

**A/N: Phew! My longest chapter yet! Also one of the funner ones I've written. So here I present to you, Chapter 13. Enjoy!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen – Revealed**

Neji laid on the dewy grass. He had just fully enjoyed one of the best meals of his life. Yoichiro's mother was a fantastic cook. He offered to clean but Akiko, Yoichiro's mother, shooed him out of the kitchen and found himself outside on their garden staring up at the stars.

He slipped one arm behind his head, enjoying the light breeze, the bright moon, and beautiful stars. He closed his eyes and took in the cool, dewy air.

"Mind if I join you?"  
He opened one eye and looked at her, "Be my guest."  
"Actually, you're my guest remember?"  
"Then you didn't even need to ask now, did you?"  
"It was common courtesy."

She paused, closing her eyes and taking in the night air, "Thank you for forcing me to come."  
He smiled but didn't say a word. Words were no longer necessary for the pair. Words couldn't express how content the two were in each others presence.

They lied there together enjoying the stars and each other's company.

The silence was broken when her father, Ichiro shouted, "Get off the grass! I need to turn on the sprinklers!" They didn't budge so Ichiro turned on the sprinklers and cackled evilly as he saw heard them yelp and run for cover.

"You are so mean!" she glared at her father.  
"Where did you think you got your mean streak from?" he pinched her nose. "You kids enjoy." Ichiro retreated back to the house. They sat on the porch bench and continued their star gazing with the sprinklers sounding off in the background.

She then moved to rest her head on his shoulders. He stiffened slightly but when he found himself enjoying it, he loosened up.

She broke the comfortable silence, "You know all this stuff about me but you haven't told me anything about you."  
"What are you talking about? You've met my family; you've spent the last month with me." He paused, "Are you saying that you didn't learn anything about me?" he said in mock anger.

"Oh, I've learned plenty about you. Like how your eyebrows crinkle when you're trying to think yourself out of something embarrassing. And that you love to meditate. Or when you're nervous and flustered you rub the back of your head. Or how your nostrils flare when you're angry. Or annoyed. Or irritated. Or frustrated. Or-"  
"Okay! I get it. You've learned a lot."

"Yes I have. But I don't know anything about your history."  
"What is there to know?"  
"Plenty! Indulge me."

He tried desperately to avoid the subject. If she knew what he's done... she would be disgusted with him. And he didn't want her to think any less of him. He was slowly developing these... feelings for her and he wasn't ready to divulge his dirty past to her. _But now is the right time to tell her? After all, she did ask. _She'll hate me. _You don't know that. We all have pasts that we're not proud of. She told you hers and you didn't even have to ask. It's only fair that you tell her yours. _Shut up, he told himself.

He ended his internal debate and sigh and a pause later, he started, "I graduated from the academy at 12. I took the Chuunin exam at 13 but failed the first time around. I took it again shortly afterward and passed; becoming a Chuunin at 14. Then at 15, I became a Jounin. I was offered ANBU position at 17 but I turned them down... I wanted to stay with my old team; I enjoy their company... even love them a little. But don't tell them I said that!" Realizing what he had said, he demanded her silence with wide eyes, "The last thing I need is them getting on my case about it. When they offered it to me again a year ago, my teammates urged me to take it. So I accepted; became an ANBU agent at 21 and now, I'm a captain."  
"How come you failed the first time you took the Chuunin exam?"  
"Didn't display leadership skills, I guess. I was pretty selfish back then. Those years weren't my finest. I'm not all too proud of it."  
"What happened?"

He reluctantly revealed his past, "During the second exam, the Forest of Death, too many teams passed and they had a preliminary face-off. I was matched up with Hinata. Which was probably not the best idea." He paused again, "I'm a member of the Hyuuga branch family," he told her while removing his forehead protector and bandages.

He revealed his curse mark, tore his gaze from her eyes and looked away, shamefully. She lifted his head and forced him to meet her eyes. She shifted from her seat to face him. She lightly fingered his curse seal as he closed his eyes at the gentle touch he then felt her lips as she gently kissed the mark. She then met his eyes again, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He gently smiled at her words and continued, "My father was the twin brother of my uncle. But he was born second so he was sent to the branch family. My father resented the main house. He hated the destiny they forced on him. When the Hidden Village of the Cloud came for the peace treaty during the Chuunin exams all those years ago, the curse seal was put on me. That night, the ambassador from the Lightning Country attempted to kidnap Hinata. It became obvious that the true intention of the treaty was to get into the Fire Country and acquire the secrets of Byakugan. Uncle detected the intruder and killed him at once and the Lightening Country requested payback in the form of my uncle's dead body. I had thought that they forced my father to his death instead of my uncle. I believed that my father was sent against his will to protect the Hyuuga clan's bloodline."

"What really happened?"

"My father saw the chance of defying his fate. He volunteered to go in the place of my uncle; not because he was a member of the branch family and it was his duty to protect the main house but because... they were brothers. He wanted to protect his brother. So he sacrificed himself."

"I'm sorry for the pain it's caused you." He shook his head, "I've accepted it. And my relationship has improved with all of them. But I... because of my hatred for the main house back then, I-I almost killed Hinata. And I would've without hesitation or guilt," he looked at her with regret in his eyes, "it's a pretty dark spot in my life. I'm not a good person," his voice dropped to a whisper.

She took his face into her hands, "You are _not_ a bad person. I won't let you think that. You are a good person; a _very_ good person. I have seen that first hand. You have given me that goodness. I can see the regret in your eyes. The fact that you feel this way; even now, after all these years proves that you're a good man. We all have our dark spots. Some are darker than others. But not all of them can be bright. That doesn't make us bad. It makes us _human_."

He absorbed her words and a long but comfortable silence took over.

He looked at her once again, "Ever since then, I've been desperately trying to change the way of the Hyuuga." He paused slightly, thinking about his predicament, "You know, you're ruining my reputation. I'm supposed to be a cold, emotionless jerk. And here I am, tell you all this... crap."  
"It's not crap. And I take great pride in knowing I'm the one breaking down that stick in the mud, frigid bastard exterior."  
"Gee, thanks for that descriptions."  
She smiled a bit too bright considering, "No problem!"

He looked at her with grateful eyes; grateful for her company, grateful for her listening, and grateful for her friendship. He was grateful to have someone to tell all this to. He had been hiding the guilt and regret from everyone and he was grateful to her that she didn't judge him. He was elated that his fears of her being disgusted with him were unfounded and paranoid.

The night breeze blew her hair wildly and he brushed the stray strand from her face. He pulled her face toward him and kissed her; gentle but firm. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips; seeking permission to enter. She moaned quietly in his mouth and he took advantage of her slightly parted lips and slipped his tongue inside.

Carefully tasting, exploring, she met his tongue and he too moaned quietly. He pulled her body closer to his as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Their gentle kiss quickly became intense and passionate. Their hands roamed freely across the other's body. His hand weaved its way to the bare skin of her back while her hands tugged lightly at the waistband of his pants. He gasped in her mouth and she moved her legs until she was straddling him. The new position allowed them more contact and she felt his bulge growing underneath her.

They broke apart; panting, desperately trying to catch their breath, "We're at your parents' house."  
"You just noticed?" She asked laughingly; breathlessly.  
"I don't think we should be doing this."  
"You wanted to change the way of the Hyuuga right? I think this would be the perfect opportunity."  
"You're not going to stop teasing me about his whole Hyuuga propriety are you?"  
"Heck no! Hyuuga protocol is way too much fun."

He shook his head; she was having way too much fun at his expense. He rested his forehead against hers, "I have a feeling that your dad's about to burst through the door and kick me off the premises," he said nodding over to the door.

"Right you are!" Ichiro gleefully shouted as the two jumped in surprise at the loud intrusion, "However, I would never kick you off the premises. Your uncle would have my head. Time for bed, kids. Let's go!" He corralled the two into the house.

"Good night, Papa," she tippy-toed in order to give her father a good night kiss.  
"Good night, baby girl." He looked at Neji in mock sternness, "You keep your hands to yourself you hear me, boy?"

Neji gulped. Neji may be an ANBU captain but Ichiro was a former ANBU captain and when he stood to his full height as he currently was, he intimidating as hell, "Yes, sir."

"Wanna stay with me tonight? I promise not to tell anyone." She whispered.  
"Are you kidding me? Your dad's going to come after me with a butcher knife! Didn't you hear him before?"  
"He was just kidding."  
"Yea, that's easy for you to say. You're not on the receiving end of those threats. And..." he pointed at himself, "Hyuuga."

She groaned. She knew he was irked that she kept teasing him about his Hyuuga-ness but it was really _his own_ fault for pointing out that he was a Hyuuga all the time. She pulled him into her room, "Come on, changing the Hyuuga way remember? And it's going to be hard to find a room anyway. They're all taken. Everyone's over for the big Tanabata festival in two days." He had no choice but to follow her and share the room with her. While externally he was voicing his displeasure and the indignance of the situation, internally, he felt no need to complain about the arrangement.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Tanabata is a star festival in Japan that is celebrated on July 7th. People would write their wishes on strips of paper and hang them on bamboo branches. More information about the festival will be provided in later chapters. But for now, enjoy!**


	14. Home

**A/N: Alright kiddies, this is it. If you are not 18 and over please turn away from your computer screens now. If you are offended by sexual content, please turn away from your computer screens now. Although it is not as explicit as what I have planned for them later, it is still sexually explicit. **

**You have been warned so don't say I didn't. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter Fourteen – Home**

Neji woke up in a foreign room. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he remembered where he was. He looked down and saw a sleeping Yoichiro. She looked so peaceful. Happy. Content. He sighed and wondered how he became so lucky to have her in his life. They hadn't done anything last night; they slept. Just slept in each others arms.

She shifted in her sleep forcing his attention back to her. She murmured and woke up from her sleep, "Good morning, sunshine."  
He scowled at the nickname, "Why sunshine?"  
"Because it's completely contradictory to your grumpiness."  
"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better."  
She laughed, "You're welcome!" Then she sneered, "Unless you want to be called grumpy instead," she suggested a little too cheerfully.

He groaned at the idea and she laughed, "Come on, I smell breakfast."  
"You and food."  
"Yea, yea, yea. Come on, sunshine. Time to eat."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning, kids!" Akiko greeted. "Come on. Sit, sit, sit. Breakfast is almost ready." She smiled knowingly at the two, "I made your favorite, Chiro."  
Yoichiro leapt up and clapped, "Yay! Mom's the best!" She pecked her mother's cheek.  
"What about me?" Ichiro grumbled.  
"I love you too, daddy." And pecked his cheek as well.  
"Great spread!" Ichiro commented to his wife.  
"Only the best."

Yoichiro looked over at Neji's uncertainty, "It's a western breakfast. When I was younger, we traveled west and fell in love with their food."  
On the table sat eggs, biscuits, bacon, waffles, and pancakes.

She scooped some eggs on to his plate, "Try some."

He tentatively tested it and his eyes lit up. Her mother _really_ knew how to cook. Be it Japanese or this western thing, she is amazing!

"Isn't it delicious?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Told ya."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were shooed off the premises an hour after dinner. With more members of the family coming in for the festival, they were running out of rooms to house them all in. Thus, Neji and Yoichiro were sacrificed and kicked out.

As they reached the heart of the village, Yoichiro stopped him, "Thank you, for coming with me."  
"I'm here for you."  
"I know." And she really did. She knew no matter what, Neji would be there.

"Besides, I-" He was unable to finish his thought because it suddenly started to rain.

"Oh are you kidding me?" She shouted.

He took her hand and led her away, "Come on! My apartment's nearby."

They reached shelter from the rain when Yoichiro shivered.  
"I'll go get some towels."  
She rubbed her arms until he returned with a towel draped across his shoulders and two in his hands. He draped one towel across her shoulders and used the other one to dry her hair.

"Thank you," she tip-toed to kiss him fully on the lips.

"You're welcome," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's kind of cold, you know."  
He smirked devilishly at her, "I know what we can do to get warm." He then waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Tell me more," she smiled brightly at him.

"How 'bout I show you instead?"

He dipped his head down to meet her lips. She pulled his towel off as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder; desperately trying to draw him closer because to her, he can never get close enough. He moaned as he felt her body press up against his own. Even wet, the feel of a warm body against his was unrivaled.

His lips traveled down her neck; leaving a hot trail in its wake. He only stopped temporarily when she moaned loudly. She whimpered when he pulled away only to be drawn in again shortly afterward. His hands found its way under her shirt where he stroked the small of her back. Her own hands made its way to the buttons of his shirt. She tugged at the closures and pushed his garment off once it was undone. She ran her fingertips softly over his chest and abdominal muscles. Savoring how the muscles jumped at the slightest contact. She placed soft kisses over his chest and collarbone and he shuddered with pleasure at her actions. She latched on his pulsing throat and he let out a low groan of appreciation.

"We... shouldn't... be doing... this," he panted.

"Why not?" she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. Grinned she teased, "Is this not a part of the Hyuuga handbook?"

"Handbook?" he asked confusedly; senses dulled with passion. When he saw her grin, a dangerous glint entered his eyes, "Very funny. You know, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for making fun of me."

"Teach away, Neji-_kun_."

Their lips met again; this time with heady want and passion, with fiery intensity. He tugged her shirt and shorts off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. The sight before him left him breathless: she was a glorious goddess. Her nipples, a dusty pink and hard; begging for attention in which he granted. He cupped her breast in his palm, feeling the full weight of it as his thumb brushed her pert nipple. It wasn't overly big or small; it fit his palm perfectly as if she was tailored to him and him alone. He sucked in her breath in anticipation as he moved to do the same to the ignored twin. She pulled him down for a kiss and he abandoned her breasts to hold her closer to his body. He lifted her off the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

"By the way, I hope it's not too late to tell you that I'm attracted to you," he told her raggedly.

"Well it's about time," she smiled.

He placed her gently on his bed and kissed her deeply. He growled as their tongues fought for dominance. His lips then traveled downward until he wrapped his lips around one of her small nipples. His talented tongue flicked the fleshy bud and she let out a throaty moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist once again and gasped as she felt her hot, aroused center come in contact with his full arousal. He too stopped his current task.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered as he rubbed his body; seeking more contact with her hot center. Their bodies continued to rub against each other until the heat between then became unbearable, "So beautiful. I want you. So much," his was voice husky and thick with desire.

"Make love to me," she said at last as she tugged at his pants. He positioned himself at her entrance; the flash of heat driving him mad with passion. He slipped inside her wanton heat and shuddered.

And right then and there, he knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be; he was home. And so was she. They were home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Usually, I do research but I became too lazy to look for a proper Japanese breakfast. So I used what westerners eat for breakfast. Forgive my laziness.  
**


	15. Caught Redhanded Almost

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? It seems like I have a midterm every week! And there's still 5 more weeks of summer school left... yay me. Well here's an update... enjoy it while you can I don't know when is the next time I'll get to update.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter Fifteen – Caught Red-handed - Almost  
**

The glare from the sun woke him up. And he woke up to the greatest sight he could've imagined. He shifted closer to her body and kissed her bare shoulder; tracing the outline of her tattoo. She stirred slightly and murmured his name. Smirking, he ran his hand toward her center when someone knocked on the door.

He groaned loudly and threw his head back on his pillow. Who ever was at the door, he was going to kill. He pulled on his pants to answer the door. When he left the bedroom, he didn't see the sly smirk Yoichiro was wearing on her face.

He nearly ripped the hinges off the door only to come face to face with Ten-Ten. "Ten-Ten. What are you doing here?"

"Did you just wake up?"

'Uh, yea. Why?"

"Neji! It's 1 in the afternoon! How could you still be sleeping?"

"I, uh, was tired. Long, long, day yesterday." It wasn't exactly a lie. Yoichiro had tired him out from last night's activities.  
She crossed her arms, "You forgot what today is didn't you?"

"Today?" _What could I have possibly forgotten? _Neji thought to himself._ It's not like its Christmas or something. _So he said the first thing that popped into his head, "Your... birthday?" He pathetically attempted.

"What? Did you hit your head or something? Today's the festival! And you're missing it!"

"Oh shit! Right, right. Sorry. I-" he was cut off when they heard the shower turn on.

"Is that-" her eyes widened, "is that your shower?"

"Um, uh, well... yes?"

"How is that possible? You're out here!"

"I have it on a timer?" Another lame attempt to cover up.

"Oh, okay."

His shoulders sagged in relief; a motion that opened the door slightly further allowing Ten-Ten to peer in. She saw clothing scattered on the floor, "Hey, is that-"

"Look Ten-Ten, I'm going to shower so I'll see you at the festival later okay?"

"But-"

"Bye, Ten-Ten."

"B-but-" But the door was already closed.

Ten-Ten made her way back to her friends in deep thought, "So where's Neji?"

"He... he just woke up. He said he's taking a shower."  
"OH! Can I join him?"

"I think you're too late. I could've sworn I saw women's clothing on his living room floor. Not only that but when I was talking to him, his shower turned on. I think he had a girl over last night."  
"Well that sucks. What a bummer. He's so hot and now he's taken," Ino pouted.

"Forget that! Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

They fell quiet; in deep contemplation when suddenly Ino shouted, "Oh! Oh it _has_ to be that ANBU captain lady!"  
Ten-Ten gasped, "You're right! They've been spending a lot of time together; with training and all that hub-bub! It must be her!"

"She's nice," said Sakura,  
"She's pretty," Ino added.  
"All the girls are going to be crushed once they find out about those two," Ten-Ten concluded.  
"She's one lucky girl," Ino sighed.  
The girls all heaved heavy sighs, "Yea, one lucky girl," they concurred.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

The girls turned to the voice and their jaws dropped, "Y-Yoichiro!"

"Are you guys okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh- um," Ten-Ten and Ino stuttered.  
Sakura, the only one left with a functioning brain simply said, "We're fine just about to head to the festival. And yourself?"

"Home. I have to change before going to the festival. I just got back from my parents' compound. Anyway, maybe I'll see you guys later."

"Yea. Sure. Of course."  
Yoichiro turned the corner but not before she heard Ten-Ten harshly whisper to Ino, "I can't believe I listened to you! It wasn't her!"

Satisfied, Yoichiro went up in a puff of smoke.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Minutes Earlier: **

Neji walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower to Yoichiro.

"Who was it?"

"Ten-Ten. I think she knows about us. Or at least she knows that I had a girl over."  
She turned to face him, "You don't want her to know?"

He shuffled his feet, "It's not that... it's just that I want to keep you to myself a little longer. Once they find out about us, we're never going to have time to ourselves. They're going to be attack us with questions and endless teasing and... I just don't want that yet."

She pecked him on the lips, "I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," she repeated.

Shortly after, the bathroom door opened again, "Where'd you go?"

"You wanted me to yourself, you got it."  
"What did you do?"

"I sent my Kage Bunshin to 'bump into' the girls. Now, they won't think that it's me you've got hidden in your room."

Just then she perked up, "Hey, it worked. Ten-Ten's upset with Ino for even suggesting that it was me you're with."

He smiled at her ingenuity, "That is brilliant!" and then he frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, now they're going to think that I have some random girl in my room. What if they keep asking me about it?"

"Hey, I can't do everything for you. You're the genius. You figure it out. By the way, I need to go home and change. That's what I told them that's where I was going."

She joined him in the shower and it wasn't until half hour later that they emerged.


	16. The Festival

**A/N: I am in such a good mood! I was rather depressed the past couple of days regarding school but after seeing my adviser, I am very, very happy. I thought I'd update to celebrate my happy mood. YAY ME! Gotta study now. **

**Enjoy and review!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Sixteen – The Festival**

He stood outside her apartment willing his not to move one more step. When she noticed that he wasn't with her, she turned around, "You're not coming in?" He adamantly shook his head, "If I come in, we will _never_ make it to the festival." She nodded her head in understanding and agreement, "I'll be right out then." She turned and entered her apartment. His resolve almost broke as he took a step forward but he forced himself to stay put.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally made it to the festival at the heart of the village after she finished changing.

Yoichiro craned her neck amongst the crowd; trying to find someone she recognized. "Oo. I see someone I need to talk to. I'll find you in a bit!'

"Wher-" but she already disappeared from sight.

He moved his way to where he knew he'd find his friends. When they saw him they jumped to greet him, "Finally!"

"I thought you weren't going to come!"

"Where have you been?" They clamored around him. He knew the questions were going to come and he let them come. When he finally had enough of the harassment, he calmly said, "I'm here now does anything else matter?"

"No, I guess not," Lee conceded.

Ten-Ten however, wasn't about to let her old teammate get off that easily, "So Neji, that was a really long shower if you're just getting here now. What took you so long?"

He was fully aware of what she was doing so he quipped, "I had to scrub behind my ears."  
Ten-Ten however, wasn't amused, "Since when did you become funny?"

Trying to change the subject, Neji asked, "Anyway, what are we doing this year?"

"What we do every year! Watch the dances, the parade, eat, play the carnival games, and enter the decoration competition!" Lee excitedly exclaimed.

Where he got all this energy was beyond Neji. Gai and Lee were truly two peas in a pod. They had so much energy and capable of recovering so quickly that sometimes, it really, really annoyed him. But he was also envious in the regard as well. Neji sighed, "You know I don't like those games... or those competitions."

"Yes, and every year we try to convince you to do so. It's our tradition. We can't break it!" Ten-Ten added; also excitedly.  
The firecrackers began to pop and his friends began to clap and dance gleefully at the spectacle. Neji could only watch in amusement and quietly share in his friends' enthusiasm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boo!" She suddenly appeared behind him.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" He calmly asked.

"Boo! You're no fun."  
He chuckled at her, "How have you been? You disappeared for a while."  
"Not by choice," she pouted.  
"I hope you're still not blaming Tsunade."

She kicked the ground like a little girl, "I'm not."

He patted her head, keeping up with the child-like encounter, "Good girl. Now, you've been back for a while now. How come you haven't come to see me?"

Squirming under the scrutiny, she told him, "I've been... busy."  
He looked at her skeptically, "Sure you have."  
Her head shot up at his tone, "You don't believe me, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Have you given me a reason not to believe you?"

"Of course not!" She indignantly cried.

He held his hands up in surrender. Pleased with her (small and temporary) victory, she inquired, "Enjoying the festivities, Kakashi?"

"I was just waiting for Gai. We were going to see who can win decoration competition."  
She groaned, "You guys still do that? I expect that out of a 12 year old not a pair of _grown_ men."

"Hey, if he's going to challenge me, I'm not going to back down from it. It would make me look bad!" He feebly protested trying unconvincingly to defend the 'rivalry' he had with Gai.

"Mm-hmm. Sure. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you enjoy it. You may come off as passive and nonchalant, but you care. You relish in your weird little competitions," she thoughtfully (and correctly) concluded.

Having been found out, Kakashi could no longer look at her face. He was saved from her further probing when Gai appeared, "At last! I am finally here, my eternal rival."  
"Good to see you too, Gai."  
"I hope you are prepared to lose to my superior decorating abilities!"

She looked at the two of them incredulously, gaping at them she muttered, "I swear, I don't think I have _ever_ met a weirder pair of friends in my entire life."

Gai, so deeply immersed at taunting his rival hadn't noticed her until she spoke, "You look familiar. Have me met before?"

Irritated that he hadn't recognized her immediately, she bonked him on the head, "I haven't been away that long!!!" she screamed.

"Your youthfulness and energy is outstanding! Tell me, how do you do it?"

She gaped even more so at him. She turned to Kakashi and asked, "Please, tell me he's kidding!"

Unfortunately for her Kakashi only shook his head, "'Fraid not."

"How could you not remember who I am? Of all the people you can forget, you forget me?"

"How do you know me?" Gai asked, still confused to who the girl in front of him was.

"Don't make me hit you again!" She cried, ready to make good on her threat.

Kakashi stepped in between them, "That won't be necessary. Gai, surely you remember her. She was gone for some time but she isn't someone you can easily forget."  
"Yea! What he said!" She exclaimed as she jerked her thumb at Kakashi.  
Kakashi waved her hands at her; trying to calm her down, "Just let me take care of this." He returned his attention to Gai, "Gai, this is little Fukuda."

Gai tapped his finger on his chin, "That name... it sounds familiar." They eagerly waited for him to remember, "Where have I heard it before?"

Kakashi and Yoichiro could only drop their heads in defeat at their friend's pitiful memory, "Yoichiro! Fukuda Yoichiro! Little Chiro!"

A glint of recollection came over his eyes and face, "Little Chiro! Oh, it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in... a really long time!"  
She let out an aggravated breath, "Three years, Gai. It's been three years!"

"Yes! Three, _long_ years. We must catch up. But _after_ I have defeated my eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi, in our decoration competition!"

Yoichiro could only shake her head at the absurdity of two grown men participating in a children's game to prove who was better than whom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are. I thought you disappeared."  
"Nope, still here. I saw a couple of old friends. Thought I'd catch up with them. How'd it go with your friends?"

"I was able to... squirm my way out of their questions."

"You squirmed? I would love to see that."

"If you play your cards right, you just might be able to."

She coughed as she was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to become so comfortable with their flirting so quickly; especially in public. She thought it was going to take more time to get him to warm up to her. Assumption: Wrong, very wrong. When she looked up at him, she saw the tell-tale sign of his unusual (public) flirtatious behavior: he smugly smirked at her. He laughed at her reaction and she punched him in the arm for making her nearly choke on her An-Dango.

"Looks like the competition is starting. Those two idiots are going to make fools out of themselves."  
"What two idiots?"

"Gai and Kakashi. They entered the competition."  
"You're kidding me."  
"I wish I were... Looks like your friends are in the competition too."

"Yea, they compete every year. Kind of silly isn't it?" He wistfully asked. Although his words sounded like he disapproved, she could tell that he too wanted to join his friends. But knowing how stubborn he was, it was going to be hard to convince him. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. "Come on, let's enter too."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." He said stiffly but she wasn't convinced.

"It'll be fun. A little silly sure; but fun nonetheless." She tugged him toward the booth but he remained firmly planted on the ground, "Hey! No chakra molding! That's cheating!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, come on, Neji. We can't be the only ones _not_ participating." She still wasn't making progress, "You know you want to join them. I can see it. Just go have fun with your friends!"

She tugged forcefully on his arm but he was still not budging, "All your life up until now you've been denying yourself of a childhood. I think it's about time you indulge your inner child and have fun with your friends."

He still looked reluctant so she pulled out the last weapon left in her arsenal, "Don't you think it's about time you kicked the Hyuuga manual to the curb and enjoy _your_ life?"

He finally broke.

He marched toward the booth. Looking back he asked, "What are you waiting for?" She jogged toward him to catch up. They quickly filled out the forms necessary to enter and chose a seat to sit in.

He took a seat in between Lee and Ten-Ten, "N-Neji! You're going to compete?" A surprised Lee asked.

He nodded at his friend and sometimes rival, "I thought it was time to break tradition, don't you?"

The rest of his friends nodded their heads emphatically; overjoyed that their friend had _finally_ decided join them in the fun.

Meanwhile, Yoichiro took her seat in between Gai and Kakashi, "I thought these competitions were childish," Kakashi mocked.

She smirked at him, "I_ am_ a child. Compared to you anyway. You on the other hand, are not. By the way, I'm going to beat you both."  
"Big words, little lady," Gai said. She didn't retort but she did give a small wink.

She turned toward to Neji's direction and saw him mouthed, "Thank you" as she mouthed back, "You're welcome."

At the end of the night the decision was unanimous; Neji had won the decoration competition hands down. Gai and Kakashi were both disappointed and depressingly congratulated him. Neji revealed to Yoichiro that after years of watching from the sidelines, he knew exactly what he was going to do if ever given the chance.

All in all, Neji had to admit that it was by far one of the best times of his life. And he had Yoichiro to thank for knocking some sense into him.

It's amazing how love can change a person for the better. And where he was now, amongst his friends, was definitely for the better.


	17. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Mountains of homework? Midterm every week? No problem. I'll still find a way to procrastinate and update. **

**Enjoy and review!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Seventeen – Decisions, Decisions **

It had been several months since they first slept together (and were nearly caught). Neji was initially on shaky ground concerning the status of their relationship. He wasn't ready for the others to know because after all, he wasn't suppose to **_have _**feelings. Much less for someone of the opposite sex. But after many sleepless nights of debating with himself, Neji felt that it was perhaps time for the others to know. They had been hiding their relationship and it was becoming stressful. At every turn, it seemed like there was someone bound to catch them together.

He and Yoichiro were walking through the marketplace after their daily training. It had become routine for them to do this after training and get some ice cream to eat. They sat on the same bench as they did everyday while Neji began to ponder how tell Yoichiro the decision he came to.

Watching her savor her ice cream, it came to him.

"You know, you haven't thanked me for that ice cream yet."

t also became routine for her to give him a peck on the cheek as thanks for the ice cream. It was a quick and discrete kiss so no one could catch them. Because god forbid someone caught a Hyuuga in such illicit behavior in public, right?

"I haven't? ... You're right. I haven't. How silly of me." She moved closer to him and as she was about to kiss him, at the very last second, he moved his head to capture her lips. She was about to pull away but he cradled her face in his hands, effectively keeping their lips locked together.

"Mm. Neji," she mumbled, "Not here. What if someone sees us?"  
"Who cares," he mumbled against her lips. She then hastily pulled away from him and jabbed her finger at his chest, "You said so! You're the one that didn't want anyone to know so don't come crying to me when everyone finds out."

"I won't, I promise." He moved in toward her again but she stopped him.

"We still shouldn't be doing this here. It's a public place. It's not proper Hyuuga decorum to conduct yourself this way."

Despite already breaking more than a handful of Hyuuga protocols, she still enjoyed teasing him about it. He had a feeling that that won't change anytime soon; not until he said to 'hell with it all' and burned the damn 'manual' and lived his life the way he wanted. It was his choice; whether to be proper because it is expected of him because of his familial ties or to be proper because he chose it of his own volition. Or to not be proper at all. However, that was out of the question, after all, he is still a gentleman. But he didn't want the guidelines, the rules. Civilized, yes, but restrained by policies he didn't like, absolutely not. He just hoped that his Uncle would understand and not be _too_ upset with him. He also hoped that his father will be proud of him for what he was about to do.

Regardless, he shook his head at yet another jab at the Hyuuga 'handbook,' "Forget the Hyuuga behavior. You're always telling me to change the Hyuuga way right?"

"That's right I have. But you haven't really listened. I mean you've broken the small, minor rules but nothing substantial. This, making out with me in public where everyone and anyone could see, would be substantial. People would be talking... Endless gossip and all that jazz. Are you ready for it?"

His eyes widened as she spoke. Almost getting seconds thoughts, he gulped and nodded.

"And have I ever steered you wrong?"

"You haven't." But he paused to think, "Well, except for that one time you blindfolded me and steered me into the lake."

She gleefully laughed at the memory, "That was so much fun!"  
"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one swimming with the eels and froze his ass off," he grumbled bitterly  
"You can't tell me you didn't have fun. I'm pretty sure you had fun while we were waiting for your clothes to dry."  
He grinned and chuckled at the memory, "You're right, _that_ was fun."

"You're sure you want everyone to know?"

"Yes. I mean they all suspect something is going on. I've been pretty much hiding from them for months. I've been avoiding them like the plague. And besides, they're bursting with anticipation just waiting for me to admit something is up. And Uncle would be thrilled."

"How do you plan on letting them know? Throw a party?" She laughed at her own suggestion.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Her eyes widened and he chuckled, "Well if they happened to find out on their own, they find out right? I mean, when we're together."

"Right. So does that mean no more hiding behind closed doors?"

"Oh, we'll still be behind closed doors," he smugly smirked at her, "but when we're in public, we don't have to hide our... fondness for each other." Her perfectly arched eyebrow rose at his choice of wording, "Fondness? That's a good one."

"I'm a master with words."  
She wiggled her eyebrows seductively at him, "Yea, I bet... you're a master at a lot of other things too."

He shook his head at her as his face turned to a tinge of pink, "You're going to embarrass me."

"Exactly what I planned."

"No seriously, you're going to _embarrass_ me," he repeated as he glanced downward.  
She followed his eyes and a look of surprise took over her face, "Oh."  
"Yea, oh. Let's get going before I _really_ embarrass myself." She numbly nodded as he tugged her to his apartment.


	18. The Big Reveal

**Chapter Eighteen – The Big Reveal **

It had been a week since Neji had decided to let the others know about their relationship. But surprisingly, they hadn't been found out yet. It wasn't like they were being subtle with their relationship; they held hands, slight but flirting touches, and the kisses between the two of them. It was like when he _didn't_ want anyone to know, everyone was conspiring to catch them but when he _did_ want them to know, he couldn't find water in the ocean.

"I heard Jiraiya-sama is back."

"You know Jiraiya too? You just know everyone in this village outside of me don't you?"

"What are you talking about? I know who you are."

He laughed, "No, I meant before you met me. You didn't know who I was."

She nodded, "Yes, I hadn't _met_ you before but I had _heard_ of you. It's a small village, Neji. Everyone pretty much knows everyone else."  
"Except for me it seems. I didn't even know you existed until a couple of months ago. And _I_ had never heard of you."

She venomously glared at him, "Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special don't you?"

"That's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?" Her tone was becoming perilously dangerous.

He was in deep. He knew that. He also knew that silence wasn't going to work this time so he did the next best (or worse) thing, "I don't know."  
"You gonna have to try better than that!"

Seeing no possible escape, he gathered himself and slowly said, "It's just that no one had ever mentioned you before. I mean I know it was because you were always away on missions and that's why I've never seen you but I was an ANBU agent for over a year before you came back. But you're so well known and admired amongst the ANBU agents... so why hadn't I heard of you from any of them? And if you had heard of me, I'm just confused as to why I've never heard of you. "

At this point, she was seething; he can be such a dense moron sometimes. She gritted her teeth and ground out, "Maybe it's because they know that if they spoke of me, it'll end up with their heads up their asses!" She stomped off, leaving Neji confused at what he had done wrong.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yoichiro continued to mutter angrily, not paying any attention to where she was going, " Moron! He is completely and utterly clueless about women isn't he? '_I've_ never heard of you.'" She mocked, "Maybe you just weren't paying attention! God knows you were so into your damn training that if your precious hair caught on fire you wouldn't even notice!" She growled, "You don't tell a girl that you've never heard about her! It's like I'm non-existent! I'm well spoken by the village too! I'm a genius too for fuck's sake!" She kept rambling until ran right into someone, "Sorry," she mumbled not even looking up, "Yoichiro-san?"

She finally looked up and saw Naruto, "Oh, Naruto, sorry about that. I guess my mind floated off for a while. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I was just about to meet up with Ero-Sennin."  
She looked at him, confused, "Ero-Sennin?"  
"Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya is Ero-Sennin?" She pondered at the nickname before concluding, "Yea, that sounds about right." She paused for a moment before asking, "Can I come with you? It's been a while since I last saw him."  
"Sure, I'm meeting him right over there," Naruto pointed at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. They walked over and saw Jiraiya leaning on the wall of the restaurant.

"Naruto, you're late," he started to lecture but when he saw who was beside him he stopped himself, "But I understand if you were distracted by such a lovely creature. I am the great Sannin, Jiraiya."  
She rolled her eyes, "I know who you are."

"Ah, of course you do. I am legendary after all. It is a pleasure to meet you. But I do believe that you haven't told me your name."

She looked at him in disbelief; you disappear for a couple of years and people forget who you are, "Jiraiya, do me a favor and look at my face when you talk to me," she requested as she tapped her foot.

His head shot up and he actually looked sheepish. He rubbed his head and apologized, "I'm deeply sorry. It's just that I've never been blessed with a sight quite like yourself."  
"Ero-Sennin! Would you just stop it? You're an old man! And old men shouldn't be behaving like this." Jiraiya however, just waved him off. Ignoring Naruto, he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neji scoured the entire village looking for her so he could apologize for what ever it was he did. He arrived a block from Ichiraku Ramen when he saw that perverted, old, _bastard_ staring and ultimately make a move on _his_ girlfriend.

He rushed over and placed himself in between the old man and his girlfriend, "Stop ogling at _my_ girlfriend, you pervert! Only _I_ get to look at her like that! Only _I_ get to kiss her! You try it again and I'll make sure you won't be able to remove your head from your ass!"

Civilians in the immediate vicinity stopped what they were doing to witness his madman tirade.

Silence filled the streets as the wind blew over them.

Yoichiro finally broke the silence, "Girl... friend?" she asked. Although they were together for a while now and had been sleeping together, they never really addressed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. Inwardly, sure, but not outwardly.

He shifted to face her, "Well, yea. I mean we are... aren't we?" His voice filled with uncertainty. Then, her smile was bright enough to put the sun to shame as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

And then for the first time, he said those three magic words he had been longing to say and she had been longing to hear, "Let's eat ramen."

She then burst out laughing at his silly comment and he laughed with her until he finally said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "I love you. I don't know how and I don't know when. But I do." She smiled brightly at her boyfriend, "I love you too."

They nearly forgot that they weren't alone until Naruto sputtered, "Girlfriend? Since when?"

"Are you really that surprised, Naruto? After all, you were the one that pointed out that 'just training' leads to something more."  
He scratched his head trying to remember when he had said that, "I guess. But since when?"

"For a while. Stop thinking about it."

"Ah-ha! I remember now! Fukuda Yoichiro!" Jiraiya shouted suddenly.

"Ding, ding, ding! Good job! You get a prize!"

His eyes widened with anticipation, "What is it?" he eagerly asked.

"Neji won't shove your head up your ass for your earlier actions."

Jiraiya pouted but realized that that was probably the best prize she could offer.

After that day, seemingly the whole village knew of their relationship. Mostly in part of Naruto's big mouth but also because of the gossipy nature of the villagers that were in the area that day.  
---

** I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


	19. New Missions

**Sigh. Two midterms this week. I _cannot _wait until summer session is over... **

**Here's a new chapter. And it's one of those... you know what I mean. Same warning as before: if you are under 18 and/or offended the graphic nature of this program, please turn away from the monitor now. Viewer discretion is advised.  
**

**It's a rather long chapter but I present to you the next installment of the story. **

**Always remember to review!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nineteen – New Missions**

It was the middle of the night; he was safely and comfortably in bed with his beautiful and sexy as hell vixen of a girlfriend when he was summoned by the Hokage. He grunted and grumbled and stumbled nearly waking her up. But he quietly pulled on his ANBU uniform and soundlessly left the apartment but not before kissing her.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is so important that couldn't wait until the morning?" He asked irritably.

Shock came over her eyes. She clearly wasn't expecting _him_ of all people to be addressing her in such a manner. "I see Yoichiro's personality has rubbed off on you," she replied crossly.

He sighed, "I apologize, Hokage-sama. I guess I'm just cranky from being dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night."

"And I'm sure the fact that Yoichiro is in your bed has nothing to do with it," she muttered under her breath. Neji, much like his girlfriend, has excellent hearing and decided it was best not to comment on the biting remark.

He cleared his throat and she realized that he was still in the room, "Oh, right, there was an attack on the Hidden Village of the Grass yesterday morning. As you know, it's a small country with only a handful of ninjas. I want you to gather a small unit of... 4 to 6 men and lend any assistance that they need. Also, find and dispose of any enemies."  
"What about Yoichiro?"  
"She needs to stay here. I need her for another mission."  
"What kind of mission?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. Never once had he questioned her or her decisions and orders.

A Hyuuga Neji in love was becoming bothersome. "If you _**must **_know, the Hidden Village of the Waterfall was attacked as well. I am sending her to reinforce them. In addition, we need her medical skills for those who were injured and hurt. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

He heard the annoyance in her voice and knew that it was because he was acting out of character, "I apologize again, Hokage-sama. It's just that... I just need to know that she'll be safe."

She sighed, smiled, and shook her head, "She's an ANBU captain and knows how to take care of herself. But I understand. And it's perfectly fine. I'm just not accustomed to... your suddenly blatant disregard for authority."  
"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, it _is_ the middle of the night. Even the nicest person can become grumpy in these circumstances."

She thought carefully about it and nodded in acquiescence, "You're right. I'll think twice before summoning someone in the middle of the night."

He stood there and when she realized that he was waiting to be dismissed, she did so hastily, "Go on, get out of here and get back to that pesky girlfriend of yours."  
He smiled at the description, "She's not pesky. She just happens to enjoy pushing your buttons. Good night, Hokage-sama."

He left her office and left her thinking, "Pushing my buttons, eh?" She tsked and shook her head, "She does a _damn_ fine job of that!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He arrived home and peeled off his uniform. Now that he was wide awake, there was no way he could go back to sleep. Seeing his girlfriend on his bed, he crawled in next to her. He gently kissed her bare shoulders hoping to wake her up. He was greeted with no movement. She was always a sound sleeper so he ran his hands through her hair, caressing her face, and continued kissing bare patches of her body.

Finally, she murmured and shifted, signaling that he was making progress. He let his hands travel to her thighs; lightly caressing her and he felt her muscles twitch at the contact. He moved his hands to her inner thighs; using his finger to draw random circles, his fingers close but never touching her most sensitive spot.

He gently shifted his and her body until he hovered above her.

He nipped her neck, lips, and ears, "Stop pretending, I know you're awake," he lustfully whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, "No fair. You have an unfair advantage," she pouted.  
He grinned at her, "And what do you call what you did last night? Didn't you have an unfair advantage over me?"

"It's not my fault you get weak in the knees in the presence of pretty girls."  
"Wrong. Not pretty girls. _A_ pretty girl. Singular. As in you."

She wanted to retort but found herself unable to; he hurriedly covered her mouth with his own. He nipped and sucked on her lower lip and when she opened her mouth to gasp, he quickly ravaged the caverns of her mouth with his tongue.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pushed herself off the bed to draw more contact with his body. He welcomed her body as his hands cupped her butt, pulling her closer to him. She felt his hardened bulge against her thigh and dug her nails into his back and shoulders; dazed with passion and pleasure, he enjoyed the ferocity of her actions. He began to lick and lap at her collarbone but was stopped when she began to suck on his throbbing throat. Not wanting his hands to remain idle, his finger circled her clit; carefully, diligently, and attentively; making sure she was enjoying every ministration; her pleasure was confirmed when suddenly, she bit down on his shoulder; her senses overwhelmed with mind numbing pleasure.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and continued his assault on her senses, he pushed his finger into her. She softly moaned, "Neji –ah!" He inserted another finger into her. He quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her warmth; savoring the feel of her slick cavern tightening around his digits. She struggled from his grip; wanting desperately to touch him the way he was touching her but found her self unable to break free; weak from the satisfying touches he was awarding her with. She whimpered again, "Neji, I want to touch you."

He nipped at her lips, "Not until I'm finished," he replied huskily. He inserted a third finger as his thumb brushed against her clit and she writhed beneath him; pushing her body upward in hopes of drawing him deeper into her body. He evaded her and playfully admonished her, "Tsk, it's _my_ play time. Be a good girl or I'll stop," he lowered himself to her ear and whispered, "You don't want me to stop, do you?" She growled at him for teasing her, "Just wait. You are in so much trouble," she hissed at him. He merely chuckled at her threat, "What do you intend to do to me? Spank me? I love being in trouble," he then hotly said, "You're sexy as hell when you're mad." She felt herself melting at his words and attention. Pulling his fingers from her hot center, she whimpered at the loss.

He wrapped his wet fingers around his length and guided himself to her entrance. She moaned in anticipation and when he paused she moaned, "Neji, please, no more teasing. I want to feel you in me." With one quick thrust, he was fully embedded into her. She gasped at the hard, quick thrust and cried out as her orgasm shook her body. She finally broke away from his grip and her hands flew to his sweat slicked back; digging her fingers into his unmarred skin, this time drawing blood.

All his senses were being attacked all at once; hearing her cries of love and pleasure, the taste of her salty skin, scent of the sex filled room, sight of her face contorted with pleasure, and the feel of having her wrapped tightly around him: her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and her hot, slick, silky walls wrapped tightly around his cock.

He was able to stop himself from coming despite drowning in her. He savagely thrust his cock into her; relentless and unyielding. She moaned, panted, gasped, groaned, and whimpered his name as she felt his length probe deeper and deeper into her. Feeling her walls pulse around him, he felt her tighten; she had him in a vice-like grip. She matched his movements thrust for thrust. Knowing she was close to coming, he panted, "Come for me," as his thrusts became faster and harder. She finally obeyed and came hard and fast while screaming his name. Feeling her hot liquid cover him and hearing her shout his name in wanton heat, he was unable to hold off any longer, and shot his hot seed into her scorching womb and he too shouted her name in the heat of passion. After several more thrusts, he collapsed on her; their bodies sticky and slick with sweat and other bodily fluids, their bodies still joined.

Their breathing steadied and he realized that he was still on top of her. Holding her close, he rolled them over so that she was on top. She snuggled closer to him and he smoothed out her hair and kissed her head gently.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Hokage-sama wanted to speak to me." She lifted her head to look at him, "About what?" His hands still fingered her hair, "I have a new mission tomorrow."

"Is that why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" He let out a deep chuckle, "That's part of it, yes. But I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided that I didn't want you to sleep either."

She pouted, "Not fair. I need my beauty sleep, you know?" He kissed her and teased, "You weren't complaining a while ago." She slapped his chest at his jesting, "What kind of mission?"

"She's sending me to the Hidden Village of the Grass. There was an attack yesterday. They need reinforcements so I'm being sent with a couple of other guys." She paused, "What about me?"

He continued to stroke her hair, "She said that you'll be headed to the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. There was an attack there as well. There were quite a few people injured so I guess your medical experience will be put to good use."

"Fun." She rested her head against his chest before speaking again, "Promise me you'll be careful."

He kissed her head again, "I will," he solemnly promised, "Besides it's been a while since I was on a mission. I think I'm getting rusty." She laughed at him, "You're not getting rusty. You were just busy learning something new." He chuckled along with her, "And I had a whole lot of fun doing it too."

"I love you," she said sleepily.

He smiled, "I love you," he said before sleepily drifting off.


	20. The Departure

**August already?? Well, story is about to end. Just a handful of chapters... about four or so... still not sure how to end it. It may end up like crap. **

**Week 7 of summer session... 3 weeks worth of classes left and one worth of final and then 3 weeks "vacation" until fall quarter starts... I'm tingling with anticipation.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Twenty – The Departure**

It was morning and the couple successfully dragged themselves out of bed, into the shower, and changed. They reported to the Hokage's office together where they received further details on their respective missions. They went their separate ways as she had her checkup a month ago when she caught the flu while he was then sent for their check up since it had been months since the last time he had a mission.

Sakura entered the small room and greeted, "Neji-san," she cleared her throat uncomfortably; "I need you to remove your shirt." He stiffened, clearly stunned, "It's been almost a years since I did a thorough examination of your organs and bones." He remembered his previous exams and he was indeed required to remove his shirt.

"Is there any way you can do that without me taking me clothes off?" He was reluctant to do so because he now had a girlfriend; and his body had strictly become reserved for her only. "I'm sorry, Neji-san, but I'm afraid not."

He sighed and wondered if there was any chance Yoichiro could do his check up. She knew all this medical mumbo-jumbo. That idea was quickly struck down simply because she didn't work here. And she wasn't officially a medical ninja. He was going to have to speak to her about that. He reluctantly removed his shirt and sat on the chair, allowing Sakura to examine him. She checked his heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, and ribs. She smiled at him, "So far, so good."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it," he replied without thinking.

She merely chuckled at his response. Never in a million years did she ever imagine the cold, stoic, acts older than he really is, Hyuuga Neji say things only a 5 year old would.

She walked behind him to check his spinal cord function when she noticed little moon-shaped wounds on his back, "You seem to have some wounds here. I can heal them for you." Realizing what wounds she meant, he quickly grasped her wrist. She gasped in surprise, "Don't. Those stay," she nodded in understanding.

He hadn't meant to startle her; but those wounds were from her and they served as a reminder of their coupling. And with the length of this mission unknown, he wanted the constant reminders. Sakura quickly finished her examination and deemed him healthy enough to go on his mission. He thanked her and apologized for startling her earlier, "It's alright, Neji. You don't have to apologize. Good luck on your mission." He nodded and quickly disappeared from sight.

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "She's such a lucky, lucky girl," she murmured. She turned back to her office and could only imagine just how exactly Neji got those wounds.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the apartment , slammed the door, and pulled his hair aside, "Look what you did!"

She stared at him wide-eyed. She slowly closed her book and set it on the table, "What exactly did I do?" She asked slowly as she got up. He yanked his collar down and pointed, "Look! Look at what you did!" She saw the small teeth and nails marks that marred his neck and back, "I did that?" she asked curiously. "Your teeth, your nails! Not to mention, I have welts all over my back!"

"Wow, we got a little wild last night didn't we?" He glared at her, "I don't know why you're so mad. You weren't complaining last night." He sighed, "I went for my check up this morning," she audibly gasped, "Yea, Sakura saw the marks. She even offered to heal them but I stopped her." He paused slightly before adding, "I think I scared her."

"Wow," she raised her finger to her chin, "Why exactly did you refuse to let her heal you?" He shifted uncomfortably, mentally kicking himself for telling her that. Figuring it would be best to tell her the truth, he said, "We won't seeing each other for who knows how long... I... uh, I wanted the reminders."

"Awww," she gushed and wrapped her arms around him, "That's so sweet... kinda creepy, but sweet."  
"Get off me," he shook her off, embarrassed by her attention.

"When will you be leaving?"  
"In about an hour. The rest of the squad needs to be checked out and I sent them to eat. You?"

"Same. Oh," she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, "I need to give you something."  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.

She rummaged through her bag before pulling out a metal plate, "What is that?" He asked again. She didn't answer him and proceeded to place the plate behind his neck. Neji looked at Yoichiro inquisitively, "What is it?"

"It's to protect your blind spot," she absentmindedly mumbled.  
He looked at her surprised, "You know?"

"I've been training with you for months now, of course I know. If I didn't notice I'd be an idiot." Her brows knitted together and grumbled, "Of all the places to have a blind spot, it just has to be in the most critical part of the body." She looked into his eyes, "Your bloodline sucks." He chuckled knowing that she didn't mean it, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What does this do exactly?"

"It took me months to perfect it. It's a combination of platinum, gold, and bronze. It's reinforced with my chakra so it's impenetrable." She gave a short pause before instructing, "You have to wear it everyday, all day. Even when you're sleeping."  
"You don't have to worry. I've had this blind spot all my life. I'm still standing." She shook her head furiously, "I don't care. You are to wear it at all times! Do you understand me? I don't care if you get itchy or sweaty or whatever. It stays on you." He raised his hands signaling his surrender, "Alright, alright. You win. I'll wear it all the time. It's actually quite comfortable. Can't even feel it anymore."

She looked at the time, "Time to go." He nodded and they met their respective groups at the village gates. They said their good-byes and went their separate ways; not knowing the danger that awaits them.


	21. Trouble Arises

**Chapter Twenty One – Trouble Arises  
**

Neji arrived at the Hidden Village of the Grass within a day; surprising himself, his squad, and the village elders. Neji dispatched his team immediately and went to work investigating on who could have attacked the small defenseless village. There wasn't much here; a lot of empty land and farms. There wasn't anything valuable and wasn't worth attacking. Scouring the area of attack proved to be most difficult; there was debris and twisted steel and splintered wood cluttered in every which direction.

After 2 hours of making no progress, he let his squad take a break while he investigated further. He used his Byakugan in hopes to detecting something the naked eye could not. He scanned the area but found nothing. He rubbed his head in annoyance and found himself thinking about what Yoichiro was up to and wondered if she was having a difficult time as well. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoichiro however, was still within the boundaries of the Fire Country. She was leading a bigger squad due to the casualties that had occurred in the Waterfall village and was thus slowed down slightly. She tried to make sense of what was happening; two villages attacked at the same time. Two small countries with minimal power, authority, and wealth compared to the bigger ones. Her thoughts came to a halt when she realized she had arrived. She quickly dispatched a group of 5 to investigate the attack and the other 4 to the hospital.

She went to visit the village leader for the latest news. "It's been quiet since the attack. We've had no further attacks, no threats, nothing. I just don't understand what could have triggered it." She found it odd but nodded, "I have my men investigating. If they find anything, you'll be the first to know. I'll be at the hospital assisting the wounded. If something develops, please let me know." The old man nodded, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

She bowed and left the small, cramped room.

She made rounds at the hospital healing and helping whatever wounds she could. Some were in worse shape than others but fortunately, there were no deaths. When she finished treating most of the patients, she decided to help the others in the investigation.

"Did you find anything?"

One man sighed, "Not a thing. Just a bunch of loose debris; nothing that could tell us what happened or who attacked." The sun was quickly setting and with no light out, they would be unable to investigate effectively. She signed and instructed, "Get some rest. There isn't much more we can do. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Hai, Captain." They disappeared from the site but she remained, "What on earth is going on?" She quietly searched for clues; doing so carefully so when and if evidence is found, it would remain in one piece.

She was about to call it a night when a small glint in the rubble caught her eye. She carefully maneuvered her long, thin fingers in the debris and pulled out a silver lighter. She examined the lighter in the moonlight, "Looks like I'm looking for a smoker... or a pyro... or an arsonist..." she frowned at the multiple possibilities. She pocketed the lighter and went off to her hotel room; hoping a good nights rest will help shed some light to what was going on. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's squad was just as unsuccessful in their search for clues. He was in his hotel room, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out their predicament. He slipped his arm under his head and felt the plate Yoichiro had given him. He had almost forgotten about it; it became and felt like a second skin on him. He fingered it gingerly and felt the intricate designs.

She really did spend a lot of time making this for him.

All for him.

He chuckled at her silliness. Nothing was going to happen to him; he wouldn't let it. He had a girlfriend to go home to and nothing was going to stop him. But he was still thankful for the gesture. It also boosted his ego knowing that she would do anything for him. To make sure he was safe.

He continued to stare at the ceiling thinking about how different they were. She was day and he was night; complete opposites. She was playful, fun, and carefree; not paying attention to what others thought about her. He was a cold, stoic, uptight fool; obsessed with keeping his image and family honor.

Not only did they have differing personalities, they differed greatly in their physical characteristics. He had dark, raven hair while she possessed light, silver hair. It reflected the stark contrast in their personalities but he supposed that what made them so compatible.

And while his eyes were virtually colorless, hers were a vibrant shade of blue. And with the right amount of light and laughter, the colors would dance between shades of dark green, pale lavender, and even a soft gray.

Her free spiritedness and constant laughter was contagious as he found himself becoming less concerned with what others thought of him and focused more on his desires.

Besides, her opinion was all that mattered to him anyway. And since she loves him for who he is, he found himself unafraid of: 1) making a fool out of himself, and 2) revealing his innermost thoughts and feelings without the fear of being laughed at.

_Opposites attract_, he thought wistfully.

As his continued to think about her, he slowly began to drift off to sleep; and she came to him in his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shortly after he nodded off, he was rudely woken up by a thunderous crash.

He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his Ninjaken, and shot out of his room through the window.

He rushed to the source of the sound and was quickly joined by the rest of his team. The dark night air what was previously illuminated by the bright moonlight was no longer the case as the smoke and debris from a detonated bomb flew through the air nearly suffocating them as they moved soundlessly through the tiny village.

As they approached closer to the scene, Neji felt they were being followed, "Look out!" Neji shouted, but it was too late; they were ambushed.


	22. Backup

**It's been a while... a very long while. Summer session ended and I couldn't be any happier. The heat wave this past week has been killer! Here's the latest.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Backup**

Yoichiro woke up with a start; her breathing labored, body sweaty, hair matted, and heart pounding. Something was wrong; terribly, terribly wrong. And she hated not knowing what it was. She scrambled out of bed and hastily threw on her uniform. She woke up her squad and told them to be on high alert. Once again, she split up her squad: one investigative, one medical. And like yesterday, she stayed with her medical team.

She was treating a young Waterfall Genin when Daichi burst in through the door, "Captain Fukuda!"  
"Daichi, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Neji. Did something happen?"

"We were attacked and ambushed late last night. Captain Hyuuga he,-" She didn't let Daichi finish. She immediately appointed her second-in-command, Toshimi, interim captain and told her to take care of the matters both at the hospital and at the attack site. She told Daichi to remain with her team while she traveled to the Hidden Village of the Grass. Her squad did not raise any questions to her authority and simply complied, "Hai, Captain!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hurriedly made her way to the Hidden Village of the Grass, praying that she wasn't too late; that he was okay. Luckily, due to the close proximity of the two countries, she was able to arrive within half a day. She arrived at the small hospital and demanded to be led to Neji's room. The frightened nurse pointed down the hall and gave her the room number. She broke into a sprint and when she reached his room, she nearly ripped the hinges clean off the door.

The bed was empty.

Why was the bed empty?

Where could he be?

She became frantic; panicking at the empty bed where he was supposed to be. Maybe she's in the wrong the room. She checked the room number and it wasn't wrong. This was Neji's room. She could even smell him. So where was he? Anxiety began to set in. Her breathing hitched as she began to hyperventilate. She clutched her chest; clawing desperately for air but it didn't come. She began to gasp as tears sprung in her eyes from the lack of oxygen.

"Yoichiro?" She gasped and turned around.

He was here. He was in front of her.

She launched herself at him; clinging onto his neck afraid that he was merely a hallucination. "What are you doing here?" He softly asked. "Daichi came to see me. H-he said you were ambushed so I-"

"So you came all this way to see me." He smiled and ran his thumb across her forehead, smoothing out the creases there. "I told you not to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself."  
"I don't know what I would've done," her dry throat croaked. He gathered her into his arms, "Sh-sh-sh. Everything's fine now. I'm here, you're here and we're both fine. Don't cry, baby, don't cry."

He led her to the rickety hospital bed. "You got here pretty quick. I sent Daichi only this morning."

"I was worried. Didn't you see what I did to your door?"

He grimaced, "Yea, I saw it... I think you're going to have to re-pay the hospital for the damages." She shook her head, "I don't care. As long as you're safe." She suppressed a shudder, "What happened?"

"There was an explosion late last night. When we got to the scene, we were ambushed. I should've used my Byakugan from the beginning. I'm such an idiot. Anyway, they got some good hits in. They had numbers; we didn't. But we were able to subdue them. We captured one of them. The rest were used as human bombs. I was just about to interrogate him." He pushed himself further onto the bed and sucked in his breath. She quickly helped him and lifted up his shirt. His ribcage was badly bruised. She grimaced at the sight and began examining what had caused it. "You have a broken rib."

"Hm, lovely. That would explain why it hurts like a motherfucker."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You really have been hanging out with me for way too long,"

"I can't help it if I like hanging out with y- hey, that tickles!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to repair your rib. Stop squirming!" She gently poked and prodded and probed; trying to mend his broken bone. "There, I'm done." He looked at his chest; the bruise was still there but his rib was healed, "Thanks."

She then hit is chest; the same chest where his very badly and still very painful bruise was, "Ow! What was that for?"

"'I promise I'll be careful,'" she mocked, "What happened to that?!" she shouted as he hit him again. She would've gotten him a third time but he caught her wrist in time, "It's not like a deliberately went to get hurt. I'm always going to get hurt... part of the job description, remember?" She grunted in response, "As long as I'm still breathing, everything is fine." She was still scowling but agreed. "You know, you should really think about becoming an official medical ninja. Comes in very handy."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You just want me in a nurse's outfit." His eyes brightened, "I hadn't even thought about that... but now that you bring it up, now you _have_ to become a medical ninja." She shook her head at him, "Come on, let's get you out of this hospital." He nodded and followed her out.

Both Neji and Yoichiro entered the interrogation room.  
When Yoichiro produced the lighter she found the day before, the attacker began to babble almost incoherently, We were told us to ambush you. They said that you were going to have a small unit and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against all of us. They wanted... wanted us to cripple the economy and the military forces... that way, they could easily take over. And continue with their plans uninterrupted."

"Who?" Neji asked impatiently. The captured ninja became quiet; deathly afraid of revealing anymore, "Who!?" Neji asked again. The ninja looked up with frightful eyes and began to choke out a name when suddenly, he began to really choke. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and slumped forward on the table. Yoichiro and Neji stood stupefied; unsure of what had just happened. He rushed over to check on him, "He's dead."

"How?" Neji used his Byakugan and scanned his body, "There was a large displacement of chakra right here," he pointed just below his head, "There was too much chakra and it exploded." She examined the area he was pointing to, "That's the 4th cervical vertebra; a single strike here could cause paralysis or death. Someone didn't want us to know who sent them." He let out a shaky breath, "Then I guess we'll find out on our own."

"Looks that way." He threw his mask on the table in frustration, "I guess there's nothing we can do now." He turned to face her, "Let's get out of here. Do you think you can do an autopsy on him tomorrow?"  
"No problem."

They left the interrogation room together and came face to face with Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"  
"We heard about what happened. Thought we'd come and see if we could help."  
"We?"  
"You didn't think Kakashi-sensei came alone did you?"

There in front of them was Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gai, Lee, and Ten-Ten. "Not **_all _**of you needed to come."  
"The more the merrier!" Gai proclaimed.  
"Yes, Gai-sensei is right. With all of us, there is no way the enemy will be able to succeed in their goals!" Ten-Ten hit both her teammate and her sensei, "You're both idiots."

Kakashi spoke up again, "What's the latest?"  
Yoichiro pointed to the dead ninja, "Dead. Couldn't get much out of him. I'm going to do an autopsy tomorrow. Sakura, can you help?"

She immediately nodded, "Good. There isn't anything else we can do now. I suggest we get some rest and see what we can do tomorrow." The group nodded and went their separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoichiro took a long, warm shower. It had been a long day for her. She let the warm water run down her back; letting the hot water soothe her sore, tired muscles. She only got out of the shower when she realized her fingers were being to prune. She slowly dried herself; her mind still on the day's events. Her instincts were never wrong she was just thankful that he was safe. She pulled on the bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom; her mind still playing over how worried she had been.

She was broken out of her reverie when she was suddenly pinned to the wall; her arms above her head, "Wha-? Neji? What are you-" her question was muffled when his mouth covered hers. She moaned and felt his other hand run across her taught skin. She had just finished a hot shower but now, she felt impossibly hot. His every touch was burning her, his mouth doing the most wonderful things to her. He nibbled he jaw line and playfully bit the side of her neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the action. She tried tugging her hands free from his grasp but failed; he was doing all these wonderful things rendering her weak.

He untied her robe and let it fall open; her body open and exposed just for him. He pushed her further on the wall and whispered, "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you. You kept me wait for far too long."

She was panting but was able to retort, "You could've joined me in the shower."

He smirked, "I rather play out here." His shirt was off, as was his forehead protector and the bandages he usually wore over his curse seal; those were always absent during their mating sessions and she loved that fact. It meant that he was completely exposed to her; that she was the only one that he could ever open up to like this: completely and utterly vulnerable when he was with her and her alone.

He roughly grasped her breast and she let out a guttural groan. With her hands bound, she used her legs to climb up his body; wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt his bulge swelling against her womanhood and she grinded against him, he moaned. Using all the strength she had left, she was able to break from his grasp and clawed at his back. His hands flew to her hips steadying her to increase his own pleasure; gripping her until his knuckles turned white, his fingers digging into her; leaving impressions of his fingers on her hips.

Pushing his hardened member further into her, she threw her head back gasping his name hoarsely, "Ah- Neji! Oh!" Seeing her exposed neck, he bit and sucked, and licked at her. She roughly pulled at his hair; detaching him from her neck and kissed him with bruising force. She felt the warm moisture pooling at her center. Wanting to cool it, she bucked her hips against his member. His eyes flickered shut momentarily to gather himself. He slammed her against the wall; pushing her firmly against it and once again turned her attention to her neck. He bit and tugged at the skin there; leaving a small, red mark on her pale skin. He pulled her bathrobe completely off her body and threw it carelessly across the room and heard a crash.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to pay for a new lamp_, he amusingly thought.

She tugged at his pants and fell easily, "Yoichiro," he growled; his voice filled with lust. His hand went to her thighs rubbing, groping at her with brutal force. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her right then and there: hard and fast. But he wanted to draw out her pleasure. He ignored the throbbing pain of his cock that was begging for attention and dropped to his knees.

She felt his tongue tentatively on her lips. She clutched his head, pulling him closer to her and her breath became hitched the back of her throat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her breath became shorter and faster. His wonderfully talented tongue moved in and out of her channel; alternating between flicking her sensitive clit and lapping the juices she had produced. He forced her thighs further apart; lifting her legs over his shoulders to give him better access, raked his teeth across her thighs and promptly devoured her wanton heat.

She arched her back dug her long slender fingers in his hair. She rasped out, "Oh, Neji... Ah, don't... don't stop... Neji-Ah!" The ministrations of his tongue left her wanting and panting; her insides swollen and soaked. When he felt her walls pulsing around his tongue, he knew she was close. He thrust his tongue faster into her while one hand gripping her thighs and the other vigorously fingering her clit. Wrapping her legs around his head, she trashed her head against the wall; gripping his head until her knuckled turned white. Her inner muscles spasmed and with a piercing scream, she shouted her orgasm, his name falling from her lips. He lapped at her and through her blurred vision, she saw the room spin.

She hadn't come down from her climax when she felt the slamming pressure of his cock in her. At the shock of the sudden invasion, she let out a strangled cry and another orgasm ripped through her already very sensitive body. His tongue then invaded her mouth; each thrust of his tongue matching the thrusts of his cock, allowing her to taste herself from his lips. He pulled himself out with only the head of his cock in her body and once again, he slammed himself into her. Her hands flew upward; clutching onto the light fixture and when he pounded into her for a third time, cried loudly and nearly ripped the light fixture off the wall.

"So... so hot," he grunted; his ragged breath matched the ruthless thrusting of his hips. Each thrust pounding her harder into the wall; bring the two of them closer to the edge. "Ah- I can't wait, I-I can't wait..." He drove harder and harder into her and her body clenched onto his their fingers marking each other's flesh. She bit down on his pulsing throat and he lost control. Her shouts were drowned out by his and their bodies shuddered against each other. Still riding the waves of their respective orgasms, he carefully lifted and carried her to the bed.

Their breathing finally leveled and she teased, "So I guess you missed me, huh?" His body shook from the laugh, "I guess you can say that. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea," she replied sleepily. "You tired?" She nodded against his shoulder, "A little bit."

"Go to sleep, baby."  
"I love you," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead before falling asleep with her in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apologies for the crappy interrogation scene. Too tired and the heat has fried the brain cells that are in charge of creativity.


	23. Showdown

**A/N: Here's the latest installment of the story. Not my best work. I apologize. Sadly, my brain cells aren't what they used to be.**

**Chapter Twenty Three – Showdown**

He woke up to the breeze in the room, "I don't remember opening that." He went to shut the window but was stopped when a kunai whizzed past his ear; slicing several strands of his hair. His Byakugan didn't detect the culprit so he turned his attention to the opposite wall where the kunai had been lodged. He slowly walked over to it and ripped it out of the wall. At the end, a note was attached. He plucked the note off and began to read it.

No need for further investigation; looks like the attackers want to come out to play. Simply put, the note instructed that if he wanted to know who was behind the attacks, he was to go to the edge of the forest. He knew. He knew it was a trap and he didn't want to leave Yoichiro but his curiosity and sense of honor won out. He quickly pulled on his clothes and nearly left when he remembered he hadn't put on his protective plate she made for him. He hastily put it on and disappeared into the night, silently apologizing to her for leaving their bed.

He made his way to the forest in the silent, dark night; his senses were on high alert. As he approached the edge of the forest, he felt a familiar essence; a familiar chakra power; he just can't figure out where he felt it from. A high speed kunai raced toward him. The kunai was lodged on the soft ground with a thud. Neji was caught his attacker from behind; his own kunai draw at its throat, "Who are you?"

She simply smirked, "You forgot about me? I'm hurt." He might not have recognized the chakra immediately, but he recognized her voice, "Natsuko."

"You do remember me. I'm pleased. You and my cousin seem to get along rather well don't you? I must say, I'm disappointed. And here I was hoping to get my hands on you first. What a shame."

He looked at her in disgust, "It would've have done you any good. I could never be attracted to someone like you."  
He still had the kunai at her throat but she growled, "Now, you're _really_ hurting my feelings. You should ask that pretty little girlfriend of yours how I am when I'm angry." She made a move to elbow him in the stomach but was stopped but his left forearm. She then swung her other arm toward his head but again, he was able to block her attacks. She kept attacking and he kept dodging and he knew that she was just playing with him.

"Are you really going to fight me or are you just going to do this all night."

"Just having a little fun. You should try it sometime," she smirked.

She drew her sword and with a few simple words, it doubled in size.

_Holy fuck! That must be what her sword is able to do. And I haven't even found out mine! Shit, shit, shit! _ With kunai in one hand and his Ninjaken in the other, he readied himself for her attack. She flew at him; quicker than Gai-sensei, quicker than Lee, quicker than Yoichiro. This was going to be all out war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

She rolled over and felt the cold, empty bed. She quickly sat up and discovered that Neji was gone. "Neji?" No response. Scrambling out of bed, she turned on the lights. She checked the bathroom but it was empty. Just like the bed.

She walked over to the window and noticed it had been opened. She looked over at the wall and found the crack. She made her way to the wall and stepped on the kunai along the way. She found the note lying next to it and when she read the inscription, she quickly threw down the note and pulled on her clothes, "Shit!" In her haste, she accidentally knocked down the giant vase at the end of the table; landing on the floor with a resounding crash. It was loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. Kakashi burst in with Gai, "What happened?"

"Neji left to find Natsuko."

"What? How do you know?"

She pulled on her sandals and pointed at the floor, "I recognize her handwriting. I'm going after him."  
"Yoichiro, wait!"  
"I can't wait, Gai! Who knows what she is up to! I need to go." Gai stepped forward to stop her but Kakashi held him back, "Don't. Just wake the others." Gai nodded and Kakashi turned his attention back to her, "You go ahead. And be careful." She nodded and sped out the room.

_You flipping idiot! How could you go without me?!_ She used the rooftops to propel her forward; willing herself to go faster. When she made it to the forest, it was eerily quiet. She carefully made her way into the foliage. Knowing full well of what her cousin was capable of, she was sure traps were set up. She was focused on avoiding traps when she heard faint clashes from the distance. She broke into a sprint in the other direction, hoping she was going the right way.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki. They've made their presence known. Neji went off alone. Yoichiro just went to pursue him. We have to hurry."

"Akatsuki? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." Kakashi said unwaveringly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here? There's nothing valuable here!"

She chuckled at his naïve-ness, "Just because there's nothing valuable, doesn't mean it still isn't useful. This is a perfect area to amass and assemble our forces."

"Forces for what?"

"Tsk, tsk. That would be telling." Natsuko felt a familiar chakra that was being emitted into the air. She looked over to her opponent and realized that he hadn't noticed it yet. Yoichiro was quickly approaching. Wanting to see the look on her dear cousin's face, she disengaged from Neji and with another simple chant, her Ninjaken burst into flames. The sudden brightness caught him off guard and as a result, she was able to deliver some nearly fatal blows to his body. The flame from her blade grew stronger and brighter. The blistering heat from the flames tore through his body as he screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees.

He was not going to lose here. Not like this. He thought about her and all the things they have yet to do and he knew it wasn't time. He wasn't ready; he was going to fight.

Fight for himself. His village. His family. His friends.

For her.

With the last ounce of strength he had left in his body, he summoned his final attack. His blade glistened in the moonlight; a blade made of ice. Both water and ice showered front behind; smothering the flames. Steam and hissing filled the cool night air. The steam cleared and he dropped to the ground; only closing his eyes when he saw a shard of ice had pierced her stomach.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard and saw the steam and doubled her speed. Already drawing her sword, she was ready to fight to the death. She then heard her, "You jerk. And here I was going to show you mercy by killing you quickly and painlessly. Oh well, I prefer it this way." Yoichiro saw her blade's glint in the light. As Natsuko drew her blade downward, she was stopped by another, "You stay away from him," she growled. "You finally made it to the fun. Goodie. Be a good girl and watch me kill lover boy." Yoichiro leveraged herself with her legs and swung toward Natsuko's head. The wound she had received left her disorientated and she stumbled.

Yoichiro panicked when she couldn't feel his chakra anymore. She went over to check on him but she was thrown away by Natsuko's powerful kick. She hit a tree and landed with a thud.

"You know, I didn't sign up for this and yet here I am! Needing to dispose of little brats like yourself. God, I never realized how _pesky_ the ninjas from our village are!"

"Don't you dare address them as _our_. Konoha hasn't been your village for a long time."

Natsuko sighed at her cousin's absurdity, "You've become too testy and too rebellious for my liking. What happened to the little girl that used to idolize and follow me around?"

"She grew up."

She sighed and squatted down to meet her cousin face to face, "That's too bad. Now you sit back and enjoy. I'll get to you in a little bit."

She sauntered off back to Neji; Yoichiro might not have known it, but Natsuko was aware that he was still alive. And she was going to deliver the final blow. She was suddenly brought to her knees; overwhelmed with chakra embedded with murderous intent, "I told you to stay away from him." Yoichiro rose and slowly walked toward them; her body surrounded by a blue chakra shell, blasting anything within site hundreds of yards away. The winds picked up and blew furiously; whipping their hair wildly, "This time, I will kill you," Yoichiro became a blur.

She was too fast even for Natsuko to keep up with. Her punches landed with deadly and accurate precision. Never witnessing such display, Natsuko stumbled, unable to defend, block, or parry her fists. Neither was she able to fight back. She was losing and she knew it; she watched as the immense chakra ripped through her cousin's body, tearing into her and she knew; that if she was going to die, so was Yoichiro. The chakra was too much, too intense for her cousin's petite body to handle. So Natsuko decided, is she was going to die, they were going to die together.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai, Kakashi, and the rest arrived to see Neji's limp body lying on the ground. Sakura quickly rushed to take care of him. Lee leapt toward the fray but Gai held him back, "No, Lee! Don't."

"But Yoichiro-san needs our help!"

Kakashi calmly told them, "You won't be able to. If you approach her, she'll only see you as an enemy; not a friend. And she'll kill you. She's too consumed with rage and anger. And that's a deadly combination."  
"You can feel her murderous intent rolling out in waves," Shikamaru insightfully added.

"Sakura how's Neji?"

She bit her lip anxiously, "He's in critical condition, but alive."

They watched as Yoichiro's massive chakra diminish but when Gai and Kakashi saw her fist glow a frightening yellow, they rushed off to stop her.

"Let me go!"  
"NO! That's enough! You've done enough." Unaware that Neji was still very much alive, she sobbed, "Let go of me! I need to! I need to kill her!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her trying to contain her hysterics while Gai hovered over Natsuko and checked for signs of life, "She has a pulse. She's alive." Yoichiro kicked and whimpered until she ran out of energy and fell limply in Kakashi's arms.

"Quickly, we have to get all three of them to the hospital."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Told you it was crap. Such a long hiatus and this is the result... How pathetic. Not the ending I envision but it's all I can do. Again, apologies if this chapter didn't meet your expectations. There's going to be one more chapter and it's the end for our two heroes.**


	24. Thing Called Love

**Okay kiddies, this is it. The end. Enjoy, enjoy.**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Thing Called Love **

The group stood around the two small beds. All wearing worried faces. Sakura had said that she and Tsunade healed most of their internal wounds but they were still in critical condition. They now rested in comas and it was unknown when they would wake up; if they ever would.

"I haven't seen her like this since..."  
"I know, Gai. I know."

"Since what?" Ten-Ten asked curiously.

Gai let out a long, shaky breath, "Her wounds," he waved his hand at her body. Her body was thrashed. Tiny slices covering a large portion of her body. "The same thing happened ten years ago."

"She had just become a Genin. Her and her teammates were on their very first mission when they were ambushed. The unknown ninjas were far too powerful for one Jounin and three Genin to handle. Her sensei, Hanaka tried her best to protect her team but they overpowered her. They slaughtered them in front of Yoichiro." Kakashi explained. "When we found her, she had these same wounds on her body. We didn't know how they got there. But we could only assume now that it was because of her immense chakra. Her chakra ripped through her body; opening massive wounds. She must have scared them off and they left her for dead."

A nurse entered the room, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Visiting hours are over." The group filed out the room with one last glance at the still bodies.

They were back in Konoha. It was against medical advice, but they felt that it would be best to take them back to Konoha where Tsunade could use her medical expertise and help them. She had been shocked at how torn Yoichiro's body had been. And Neji was in worse shape than the time he went to retrieve Sasuke. While he didn't have any projectiles protruding from his body, the pummeling he endured resulted in multiple fractures and severely damaged internal organs. Not to mention the wounds the flames caused. He wasn't burned, but the flames cut through delicate veins and nerves. Thankfully, she was able to repair his organs, veins, and nerves with minimal damage in the long term.

Yoichiro's injuries were more severe. She had used up virtually all her chakra and was unable to heal on her own. Tsunade had to forcefully inject her chakra into her body in order to start the healing process. Not only did the immense chakra damage her body on the outside, it tore through her body inside as well. Her internal organs and muscles were bruised and battered. How Tsunade was able to repair it all still amazed her. Now if only they would just wake up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up with a hacking cough. His vision blurry and mouth dry, he tried to figure out where he was. He blinked several times before focusing on the outline next to him. 

"Yoichiro," he tried to say but found himself without a voice. He gingerly pushed himself up and realized it was a bad idea when a shooting pain erupted through his arm. He collapsed back on to the bed only to try again. He shuffled his feet trying to find his balance. He gripped the small table on the side and took small steps toward the other bed. He nearly fell when he realized his legs could no longer support his weight. Luckily, a small chair was within reach and he stumbled into it.

His arm felt like it was made of lead but painfully lifted it up to clutch her hands and he moved to kiss her palm.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight flooded the room and her eyes fluttered open. She felt a dull, aching pain behind her neck. She slowly pushed herself off the bed. She nearly collapsed due to the unbearable pain in her arms.

She stumbled slightly and nearly fell when she was held up by a pair of strong arms. "Easy. You don't have all your strength back yet." She looked up and saw two pale eyes looking back at her, "You're okay," she quietly whispered, "You're okay," she repeated as she curled her arms around him. He grimaced and smiled, his body was still in pain but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We're all okay. We're home and okay and safe." He cradled her in his arms. She suddenly remembered, "Natsuko! Where's Natsuko?"  
"She's here," a new voice from the door informed. "She's in the ICU. She's in very critical condition. I tried my best to repair the damage but it was too much. There was massive hemorrhaging and internal bleeding. She doesn't have much time. I'm sorry." Tsunade explained to them then added, "I'm so relieved that the two of you are awake."  
"I want to see her."  
Tsunade nodded, "Follow me."

They were led into the ICU. Yoichiro stared at the white door, afraid to enter the tiny room. She felt Neji squeeze her hand and she turned the knob. She was lying limply on the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and medications. She turned toward the visitor.

"Nat."  
"Hey, Chi-Chi," Natsuko hoarsely whispered.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered back. Natsuko shook her head, "No, you did what you had to." She paused trying to swallow her saliva, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you... three times." Yoichiro would've laughed if it weren't for the grave conditions she was facing. "And I'm sorry I tried to kill him too."

Yoichiro simply shook her head; indicating she had forgiven her, "Why?" she asked with tears threatening to fall.

Natsuko chuckled bitterly, "It's stupid, pathetic, and juvenile. Simple matter of ego and power trip; nothing more, nothing less. Stupid right?"  
"Just a bit, yea."

Natsuko chuckled slightly and then sobered, "Tell the family I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." Natsuko placed her palm flat on her chest and closed her eyes, "You can tell them yourself, Nat." But was greeted with silence, "Nat? Nat, did you hear me?" Tsunade placed her hand on her shoulder, "She's gone."

Yoichiro crumpled to the floor sobs racked her whole body, "It's my fault. I killed her."

"No, she used a jutsu that stopped the flow of chakra and blood."  
"I taught that to her," she whispered.

Neji lifted her head, "It's not your fault. She doesn't blame you. You shouldn't either." She buried her head in his shoulders, "Do you need me to inform your family?" She sniffled, "No, I'll do it." She wiped away her tears and stumbled out of the room where she was confronted with her family. "She's gone isn't she?" Her aunt tentatively asked and Yoichiro nodded.

"May I?" The three filed out the door and left her aunt alone with her daughter.

The two injured ANBU captains were escorted back to their rooms where they were instructed to stay until _all_ of their wounds healed. The family had a small simple funeral for their misguided loved one. And they prayed that her soul would find the right path in the afterlife.

After nearly a month bed-ridden in the hospital, they were finally released. They held hands as they were walking home from dinner from the Hyuuga compound. It was winter and they walked through the snow. Neji furrowed his eyebrows; a sign that he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?"  
"I'm not."  
She scoffed, "I guess that pretty head of yours is empty."

"Huh?" He absorbed what she had said, "Oh, ha, ha. Now I'm not gonna tell you."  
"Oh, no fair! Tell me!"  
"No." He simply said. "Pretty please?" she pleaded and pouted.  
"No."  
"Please, please, please?"

He finally sighed, "I was just thinking about how to ask you a question."  
"Just ask. You don't need to think about it."  
"I can't do that."  
"Well, what do you want to ask?"

He shook his head, "Forget it, I'm not telling you." He walked ahead of her; avoiding her stares. She ran to catch up to him, "You can tell me. You can ask me. Please, please, please?" She kept chanting and he finally shouted, "I was thinking about how to propose to you!"

When he realized what he said, he shut his eyes tightly and slapped his head. That was not how he had planned on asking her. Now, she knew what he wanted to ask. Meanwhile, she stood frozen. Trying to process what he had said. Making sure that she hadn't heard him wrong. Hoping that she hadn't heard him wrong

"Wh-what?"

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "This isn't how I envisioned this." He took a deep breath and took her hands into his, "Yoichiro, I love you. There isn't anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. For the past month, I've been racking my brain on how to ask you. It's a simple enough question but the implications that come with it are massive and I just wanted to make sure that when I ultimately do ask you, there's no way you'd laugh in my face and say 'no.' We've been through a lot. More than is necessary for two people in love should ever have to go through. And I love you. You have been there for me time and time again. Taught me that just because I'm a Hyuuga, doesn't mean I can't embrace a pseudo-childhood. And I am so thankful that despite my ugly past, you're not disgusted with me and you still love me. I love that you listen and that you understand me and that you don't care that I am a Hyuuga or a genius. You are about the only one that can make me feel like a flat out idiot. And let me tell you, although I hate the feeling of not being the smartest one in the room, I love that you don't rub that in my face and that you sometimes feed my ego to make me feel better." He took a deep breath, "And most of all, I love that you love me. The fact that you can put up with me despite all my flaws and idiosyncrasies, I can't tell you what that means to me." He dropped down to one knee, "This is the only time you will _ever_ see me in this position so don't get used to it," she laughed with watery eyes, "I love you, Yoichiro. Will you marry me?"

She held back tears and chuckled, "I think that was the most you've ever said to me." They shared a laugh and she smiled brightly at him and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." He smothered her in a hug and kissed her passionately. He then slipped the ring on her delicate finger. It wasn't gaudy; it was a simple, classic ring and it was perfect for her dainty hands.

And it was a perfect fit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This isn't the ending I envisioned but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. I've been too preoccupied with another idea. I may change, revise, or fix (however you want to put it) the ending at a later date but for now, this will have to suffice.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed my efforts and hopefully you'll hear from me again.


End file.
